


A Menny ellenségei

by Lilibell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fallen Angels, First Time, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Violence
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Belielből bukott angyal lesz, letaszítják a Mennyből és eltörik a szárnyait. Rövidesen pártfogóra tesz szert Lucifernek, a Pokol főparancsnokának személyében...





	1. Chapter 1

A Styx folyó csendesen hömpölygött, a Révész az egyik partján üldögélt a csónakja mellett, és a tovasiető vizet figyelte sötét szemgödreiből. A nyugalom azonban illúzió volt csupán, már a változás levegőjét hozta az újonnan feltámadó szél, ami hirtelen kapott bele a Révész fekete köpenyébe, mintha szárnyakat varázsolt volna a hátára. A csontvázszerű alak üresen, örömtelenül elvigyorodott, mikor arra gondolt, neki sosem lehetnek szárnyai. Az ő helyzetében csak az önirónia segített, különben már rég elvesztette volna azt a kis maradék józan eszét is, amit még nem emésztett fel benne az Alvilág fojtogató levegője.

A Révész hirtelen megpillantott valamit a szeme sarkában. Megpördült a tengelye körül, és egy fényes, aranyos-vöröses színben játszó alakot látott, ahogy az csendesen hullott alá.

Szárnyai voltak, ez nem is volt kétséges.

\- Egy Bukott – állapította meg a Révész, és csendes kárörömmel figyelte, hogyan hullik a folyóba az angyal hatalmas csattanással. A csontvázalak tudta, hogy a lény, akinek fénye lassacskán teljesen kihuny majd, hiszen elvesztette üdvét, nincs eszméleténél, és valószínűleg a sötét vízbe fulladt volna, ám szerencséje volt, hiszen ő észrevette.

A Révész azonnal a csónakjába ugrott, odaevezett, ahol a Bukott a vízbe ért, és igyekezett minél gyorsabban kihalászni a szerencsétlent.

\---

Lucifer mély levegőt vett, úgy próbálta lenyugtatni magát, de nem igazán ment neki. Ilyen állapotában félő volt, hogy az első elé kerülőn tölti ki a tehetetlen dühét, és arra pont nem volt szükség, úgyhogy inkább igyekezett a lakosztálya felé.

A Császára, a démoni lény, akit társaival együtt szolgált, és akiért bármire képesnek kellett lennie, egyszerűen agyatlan szajhaként bánt vele, és ezt Lucifer nagyon nehezen tűrte.

Sok éve történt, hogy Mephisto elragadta őt a Mennyből még gyermekként, de a démon már akkor megrontotta őt, és ahogy az Arany Angyal cseperedett, egyre aberráltabb dolgokra kényszerítette. Lucifernek nem volt más választása, mint hogy a Császár szeretője legyen, de egyszersmind bebizonyította, hogy ennél jóval több. Nemhiába küzdött annyit, hogy Mephisto mögött ő legyen a Pokol első számú embere, a légiók főparancsnoka, és mégis… a Császár nem tudott lemondani arról, hogy ezt az értékes emberét sorozatosan megalázza, térdre kényszerítse és leerőszakolja a hímtagját Lucifer torkán, majd addig nyomja belé, míg az öklendezni nem kezd.

Az egykori Arany Angyal igyekezett nem visszagondolni erre, ahogy szedte a lábát, de még mielőtt bekanyarodhatott volna a folyosón a lakosztálya felé, egy női démon állta az útját. Fiatal volt még, talán túl fiatalnak is mondható, de Lucifer nem bírta visszafogni magát, ahogy a leány megállt előtte és a száját nyitotta volna. Akart valamit, azonban a Bukottnak kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt annál, hogy végighallgassa.

\- Uram… - Ennyit volt képes kinyögni a démonnő, mielőtt a Bukott felkapta, mint egy tollpihét, és hozzávágta a falhoz. A leány fájdalmasan nyekkent egyet, majd lecsúszott a fal tövébe, Lucifer azonban nem érte be ennyivel. Ismét álló helyzetbe emelte őt, letépte róla a ruhája felső részét, majd beleharapott az egyik hívogatóan kemény mellbimbóba.

A leány fájdalmasan sikított, ahogy Lucifer vigyorogva felemelte a fejét; lenyalta az ajkairól a vért, majd elkapta a démonnő nyakát. A leány könnyes szemmel próbálta lefejteni magáról a bilincsként szorító kart, de legnagyobb rémületére a Bukott a magasba emelte, már a lába sem érte a talajt, a szeme előtt sötét pontok kezdtek el táncolni…

Aztán megütötte a fülét egy harsány hang.

\- Tedd le azt a szerencsétlent!

A leány sírva tapogatta a fájó porcikáit a földön, közben köhögött és el sem hitte, hogy megúszta, míg nem messze tőle Lucifer egy számára igencsak idegesítő illetővel állt le vitázni.

\- Azt akarod, hogy téged vegyelek kezelésbe helyette? – érdeklődött karba tett kézzel a másik Bukottra, Astaroth-ra pillantva, aki azon kevesek egyike volt, akik nem tartottak az egykori Arany Angyaltól.

\- Hidd el, nem állítottalak volna meg, ha nem tudtam volna, hogy valami nagy hibát követsz el.

\- Mégis miféle hibát? - vakkantotta türelmetlenül Lucifer. Legszívesebben szétverte volna a az előtte álló Astaroth tenyérbe mászó képét, de a Bukottakat nem lehetett pazarolni, ezt még ő is belátta. Túl nagy erejük volt ahhoz, hogy halomszám öldösse őket, mint a kis, gyenge ördögöket.

\- Ez a leány küldönc – mutatott rá a nyilvánvaló tényre Astaroth. Lucifer lesandított a földön fetrengő démonnőre, és valóban, ismerős pecséttel ellátott levelet látott mellette a porban, amit vörössel pöttyözött a küldönc vére. Micsoda megkapó látvány; Lucifer megnyalta a száját, amin még ott érezte a vörös folyadék édes ízét.

\- Ez a Révész üzenete – folytatta Astaroth, majd odalépett a levélhez, felemelte a földről, és átadta Lucifernek. – Nem érezted a változás szelét?

Az egykori Arany Angyal barátságtalan vicsorral válaszolt. Valóban nem érezte, pedig számára evidensnek kellett volna lennie, csakhogy nyilván épp el volt foglalva Mephistóval… aztán a dühével. Egyszerűen nem járt ott az agya, hogy ilyen apróságokat észrevegyen.

Feltépte a levelet, átfutotta, majd a társa kezébe nyomta.

\- Foglalkozz vele te – parancsolta. – Én nem érek rá ilyen apró-cseprő ügyekkel foglalkozni.

Annyira nem volt épp apró-cseprő az az ügy, mint Astaroth rájött, miután ő is elolvasta az üzenetet; a Révész egy Bukottat látott a folyóba esni, kihalászta, és várja a parancsot, hogy mit kezdjen vele.

Astaroth szerint túl régóta nem hullott már alá egy bűnös angyal, úgyhogy egészen megörült a hírnek, és maga indult a Styx felé, hogy elhozza az új társát.

\--

Beliel felnyögött. Kinyitotta ugyan a szemét, de csak sötétséget látott, vörösben játszó feketét, a tüdejét is mintha mérgező, kénes levegő töltötte volna meg, de mindez semmi volt a fájdalomhoz képes, ami eltöltötte. A szárnyai…

Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, de már szinte annyi nedvesség sem maradt a testében, amit kisírhatott volna, túl sokat hullatott, mikor elfogták, bebörtönözték, aztán kisvártatva eltörték mindkét szárnyát, és letaszították a Mennyből.

A zuhanásra már nem emlékezett, valószínűleg elvesztette az eszméletét, de utoljára azt kívánta, bárcsak összezúzná magát és azon nyomban meghalna, ahogy földet ér.

Hát ez nem történt meg, mert nagyon is élt, erre a hatalmas fájdalom volt a legbiztosabb bizonyíték. Az angyal inkább visszazárta a szemét, és azért imádkozott, hogy belehaljon a sérüléseibe, mert közben rájött, hogy a jobb karja is hihetetlen módon sajog, de ekkor egy hang szólt hozzá, ami egy időre elterelte a figyelmét.

\- Felébredtél?

Beliel csak a fejét rázta, de az is megfájdult, úgyhogy inkább abbahagyta. Viszont érdekelte a furcsa, reszelős hang tulajdonosa, úgyhogy ismét kinyitotta a szemét; lassan visszatért a látása, és megpillantott maga fölé hajolva… egy csontvázat fekete csuklyában. Nem, erre nem volt felkészülve.

Ha nem lett volna annyira összetörve, biztosan felugrik ijedtében és ordítani kezd, így azonban csak valami elhaló kiáltásfélére futotta tőle.

\- Nyugalom, nem kell tőlem tartanod – mondta az ijesztő alak, aki nyilván már hozzászokott az ilyesféle reakciókhoz a külsejét illetően. – Én vagyok a Révész, a halott lelkeket szállítom az Alvilágba.

\- Én is meghaltam? – suttogta remegő hangon, hányingerrel küzdve Beliel, mire a csontvázalak hátborzongatóan felnevetett.

\- Te? Ugyan! Élsz és virulsz… vagyis a jelenlegi helyzetedet nézve nem virulsz annyira, de ne aggódj, a többi Bukott gyorsan rendbe hoz majd.

\- A többi… Bukott? – ismételte Beliel zavartan. Persze… ő már Bukott Angyalnak számított, de valahogy képtelen volt akként gondolni magára. Tanult róluk az iskolában, zabolázatlan, lázadozó, kegyetlen szörnyetegekként utaltak rájuk, akik egykor ugyan angyalok voltak, de annyira elkorcsosultak, hogy már nem is emlékeztettek egykori önmagukra. Ez lett volna belőle is…? Nem, az nem lehet!

A Révész ekkor hirtelen észrevett valamit, mert otthagyta Belielt. És valóban, a sérült angyal is nemsokára észrevette, hogy jött még valaki, aki nehéz léptekkel közelítette meg őt.

Megpillantott egy ezüst hajú és szemű, fényes fekete bőrruhába öltözött, igencsak szép arcú férfit, és valahogy ösztönösen tudta, hogy ő is az. Egy Bukott. Beliel megremegett.

\- Hát te volnál az – állapította meg a jövevény, és végigpásztázta a röntgenszerű ezüst szemekkel az összetört angyal minden porcikáját. Beliel elpirult, úgy érezte magát, mint a húspiacon egy különösen kívánatos darab karaj. Pedig ő aztán tudta, hogy most minden, csak nem kívánatos. Tisztában volt vele, hogy szörnyen festhet, és legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna szégyenében. Bárcsak tényleg összezúzta volna magát a köveken…

\- Az én nevem Astaroth – mutatkozott be az ezüsthajú. – Téged hogy hívnak?

\- Beliel… - suttogta a volt angyal, és bizony rögtön rájött, hogy ezt a nevet nem viselheti többé, az ítélethirdetéskor ezt is elmondták, azonban nem volt benne biztos, ehelyett mit mondhatna. Astaroth együtt érző mosolyt villantott a sebesült társa felé.

\- Nos, úgy hiszem, ezentúl nem volna ildomos így szólítanunk téged – válaszolta. – Nemsokára új nevet kapsz, de addig is próbáld meg kibírni a fájdalmat, bevitetlek a palotába, és a gyógyítók kezelésbe vesznek majd.

Beliel rettegve gondolt arra a bizonyos „palotára”, amelyről sokat hallott már, és semmi jót, de újdonsült társa ezzel mit sem törődött, inkább szolgákkal nyaláboltatta fel az egyébként még mindig kínok között fekvő Bukottat, akik igyekeztek minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozni neki, a hasára fektették egy hintóba, ami sebesen vitte a palotába.

\---

Astaroth megköszörülte a torkát, majd bekopogott a hatalmas tömörfa ajtókon. Utálta Lucifert a saját lakosztályában meglátogatni, mert sosem tudhatta, mi várja odabent; általában megkínzott démonok és ördögök, akik áldozatul estek az egykori Arany Angyal beteges szexuális játékainak. Astaroth távol állt a prűdségtől, de azért volt egy határ, amit nem akart átlépni, nos, Lucifernek ilyenje láthatólag nem volt.

Az ezüsthajú most is idegesen várt, mígnem ajtót nem nyitott ugyanaz a küldönc lány, akit nemrég Lucifer úgy helyben hagyott. Láthatólag már jobban volt, de hogy ez szerencséje vagy sem, abban Astaroth nem volt biztos; a leány testét semmi más nem fedte, csak néhány borzasztó szorosra húzott bőrszíj, amelyek fájdalmasnak tűnően martak a húsába, kötözött sonkára emlékeztetett, pedig vékonyka volt egyébként. Ezúttal már mindkét melle vérzett, és a valószínűleg saját vérével írtak a hófehér bőrére obszcén szavakat. Lucifer egykedvűen üldögélt az egyik bőrfotelben, a kezéről csöpögött a vörös folyadék. Astaroth a szemét forgatta, és belépett.

\- Tűnj el innen – parancsolt rá az egykori Arany Angyal a leányra, akinek láthatólag tetszett a dolgok ilyesféle fordulata, mert nem kellett neki kétszer mondani. Valószínű volt, hogy többet be nem teszi a lábát a palota területére, hacsak nem muszáj. Már ha Lucifer nem akarja tovább kínozni, és ágyasának fogadni… az sajnos nem volt valami hosszú távú munka. Lucifernek sosem volt túl sok ágyasa egyszerre, gyorsan elhasználta őket. Astaroth erre is csak a fejét tudta csóválni.

\- Nos? – pillantott rá Lucifer, miközben lustán megnyalta az ujját. A másik Bukott automatikusan nyelt egyet, ahogy az egykori Arany Angyal nyelvét figyelte. Micsoda ficánkoló testrész… volt egy idő, Astaroth jól emlékezett rá, mikor Lucifer még csak egy bemocskolt, elrabolt angyal volt, fiatal és senki sem tisztelte, egyszerűen Mephisto legújabb játékszerét látták benne. Akkor terjedt el a pletyka, amit talán maga a Császár terjesztett, hogy Lucifernek fiatalsága és tapasztalatlansága ellenére is olyan nyelvtechnikája van, ami páratlan az egész Pokolban. Persze ha mostanság hozta volna szóba ezt bárki, az egykori Arany Angyal egész biztosan megölte volna érte, de persze csak jó sok kínzás után.

Astaroth ismét megköszörülte a torkát, és megszólalt.

\- Behozattam az új Bukottat a palotába – mondta. – Úgy hiszem, erről minél előbb értesítened kellene őfelségét.

Lucifer szeme összeszűkült a császár említésére. Ideges lett, ezt a másik azonnal láthatta rajta, bár nem nagyon értette, miért; az egykori Arany Angyal felpattant, a leány széttépett ruháiba törölte a véres kezét, aztán magára kapott egy inget, és sebtében begombolta.

\- Előbb látnom kell azt a szerencsétlent – mondta. Astaroth elvezette hát a szobába, ahol az új jövevényt elhelyezték; ahogy beléptek, Lucifer hirtelen megtorpant. Nem ment közelebb az ágyhoz, amit a társa megint csak nem értett, de mindenesetre megszemlélte Belielt. Az egykori angyalt elaltatták, és úgy tették helyre a törött csontokat a szárnyában, amelyek most a maguk csapzott és meggyötört, halványpiros színű valójukban hevertek a hátán, valamint a karját is meggyógyították. Ő maga hason feküdt, hogy minél kevésbé bántsa a szárnyakat, az arca immár tiszta és békés volt. Hosszú, egyenes, a szárnyaihoz hasonló színű haja szétterült a párnán. Vajon mit követhetett el, hogy ez lett a sorsa, gondolta keserűen Astaroth, majd hátrafordult Lucifer felé, aki hirtelen mégis megindult Beliel felé, és egészen közelről megszemlélte az arcát.

\- Csinos darab, mi? – próbált humorizálni az ezüsthajú, mire Lucifer kissé szórakozottan elmosolyodott.

\- Az bizony.

\- A gyógyítók helyre tették a szárnyait, de hála a Mennyek „igazságszolgáltatásának”, repülni többé nem valószínű, hogy tud majd.

\- Ezt már megszokhattuk tőlük – bólintott Lucifer. Az összes bukott közül csak páran tudtak repülni, a legtöbbjük szárnyát módszeresen elintézték. Volt, akinek le is vágták; Astaroth megborzongott, ahogy belegondolt, mi lett volna, ha ő is így jár. Neki is „csak” eltörték, mikor letaszították, és bizony azt a fájdalmat míg él, nem felejti el.

Lucifer azonban ebből a szempontból is szerencsésnek volt mondható. Mivel őt elrabolták a Mennyből, és nem letaszították, a szárnyai épek voltak és egészségesek, és nem mellesleg gyönyörűek. Astaroth nem sokszor láthatta, csupán két alkalommal csata közben, akkor azonban leesett az álla; az aranyszínű szárnyak olyan fényt és erőt sugároztak, amiktől az alacsonyabb rangú ördögök egyszerűen megfutamodtak vagy megvakultak.

\- Mikor fog felébredni? – kérdezte Lucifer, magához térítve Astaroth-t a merengésből.

\- Nem tudom – vont vállat amaz. – Szerintem pár óra, és kimegy az altató hatása.

\- Jó – egyenesedett fel Lucifer, majd határozottan megfordult, és kiment a szobából, a társa követte.

\- Most jelentek Őfelségének – jelentette ki Lucifer. - Te figyeld Belielt, és azonnal küldess értem, amint magához tért.

Astaroth bólintott, és csak akkor fogta fel, hogy az egykori Arany Angyal tudta az új Bukott nevét, pedig senki se mondta neki, mikor az már elment. Ez elég sok kérdést felvetett a Bukottban, felvont szemöldökkel nézett a társa után.

\---

Lucifer tűkön ülve várta, hogy végre megjöjjön az üzenet, hogy az új jövevény felébredt.

Az óta járt Mephistónál, bár eredetileg gyűlölte a gondolatot, hogy a történtek után megint elé kell járulnia, de közben rájött egy s másra az új Bukottal kapcsolatban, amitől annyira izgalomba került és boldog lett, hogy már azt se bánta, ha megint lenyomnak a torkán valami nagy és kemény dolgot. Szerencsére ilyesmi nem történt vele, Mephisto aznapra már be volt táblázva, az új jövevény érkezését is mérsékelt örömmel fogadta. Lucifer pedig maga vállalkozott rá, hogy betanítja az újoncot; ilyen nagyon rég nem történt, Mephisto kissé el is csodálkozott, de az egykori Arany Angyal elaltatta a gyanakvását azzal, hogy rendkívüli erőt érzékel Belielben. Ez valamennyire hazugság volt, de Lucifer megtanult már hihetően hazudni a Császárnak, úgyhogy nem bukott le.

Helyette megszerezte, ami neki járt. Lassan elmosolyodott.

Néhány örökkévalóságnak tűnő óra után aztán megérkezett egy démon, aki meghozta a jó hírt; Lucifer nem habozott, azonnal elindult Beliel szobája felé. Az ajtóban megtorpant, és kopogott, csak aztán lépett be.

A szoba lakója ezúttal már a hátán feküdt, a szárnyait sikerült eltüntetnie, ez jó jel volt, arra engedett következtetni, hogy jobban van, hiszen volt ereje a varázslathoz. A halványpiros szempár nyitva volt, és kíváncsian bámult a látogatójára.

\- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte végül pár pillanatnyi csend után. Lucifer kissé csalódottnak érezte magát, pedig tudta, hogy kizárt, hogy Beliel felismerné, hiszen tett azért, hogy ne hasonlítson a régi önmagához. Mégis… valahogy azt várta, hogy átlát majd az álcán, hiszen olyan közel álltak egymáshoz egykor.

\- A pokol főparancsnoka, Lucifer – mutatkozott be egyszerűen. Beliel felkapta a fejét a név hallatán, megbámulta a másik Bukott arcát, de még mindig nem ismerte fel; úgy tűnt, azt hiszi, csak a nevük hasonlít, semmi más.

\- Üdvözöllek, én Beliel vagyok… azaz voltam.

Lucifer leült a másik Bukott ágyára.

\- Különös – kezdte. – A bátyámnak is pont ez volt a neve.

Beliel hitetlenkedve kapta fel a fejét. Lehet, hogy mégis…?

\- L… Lucifel?

A magasra nőtt, enyhén izmos, hosszú fekete hajú, vörös szemű férfi cseppet sem hasonlított arra a kisgyerekre, akiként Beliel legutóbb az öccsét látta, mielőtt elrabolták volna mellőle egy különösen sötét éjszakán. A kis Lucifel volt a leggyönyörűbb angyalgyermek, akit valaha láttak a Mennyben: aranyszínű haja, szeme és szárnyai voltak, szinte világított a sötétben, és fényt hozott mindenki szívébe. Egyáltalán nem hasonlítottak.

Lucifer azonban lassan bólintott, mire a másik hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

\- De… a hajad… és a szemed…

Lucifer felállt, és kihúzta magát.

\- Egyszerű varázslat – mondta. – A szárnyaimat azonban nem festettem be.

Megjelent a hatalmas, aranyszínű szárnypár a démoni alak hátán, ami valami hihetetlenül nem illett hozzá. Beliel azonnal megismerte a szárnyakat, amikért annyira oda volt régen, egyfolytában simogatni akarta őket… Bizonytalanul kinyújtotta a kezét, Lucifer pedig közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy a testvére megérinthesse a fényesen tündöklő tollakat.

\- Hát tényleg te vagy az… - suttogta Beliel, miközben könnyek szöktek a szemébe. – De hát mi történt veled?

\- Mephisto elrabolt – vont vállat Lucifer, és eltüntette a szárnyait, a bátyja legnagyobb sajnálatára. – Akkoriban még nem ő volt a császár, de gyorsan hatalomra jutott, miután megölte az előzőt. Felnevelt, és most úgyszólván én vagyok a jobb keze.

\- Hát tényleg a testvérem maga Lucifer – esett le Belielnek. – Sokat hallottunk rólad odafenn, volt, aki azt feltételezte, te lehetsz az, de a legtöbben nem hittük el. Hiszen nem is hasonlítasz Lucifelre, a hajad, és… de úgy látszik, tévedtünk.

\- Cseppet sem bánom, hogy ebben a hitben vannak – jelentette ki Lucifer. – Minél kevesebbet tudnak rólam, annál jobb. Sőt, az is jó, hogy ide kerültél, friss híreket hozol odafentről… de persze ami a legfontosabb, hogy ismét együtt lehetünk, drága bátyám.

A kifejezés, „drága bátyám”, mézédesen csengett Beliel fülébe. Mikor már azt hitte, mindennek vége, a Pokolban kell raboskodnia az idők végezetéig borzalmas démonok között, rátalált az öccsére, akit annyira imádott, és akivel annyira példátlanul kevés idő adatott meg nekik.

Nem tudta visszafogni magát, felült az ágyban, és az egykori Arany Angyal nyakába borult, aki elégedetten mosolyogva ölelte vissza a hozzá képest meglehetősen törékeny testet.

\- Annyira örülök, hogy láthatlak! Hogy élsz…! – nézett végig ismét Beliel a testvérén. – Mindenki azt mondta, ne reménykedjek, biztosan kivégeztek téged, vagy… valami rosszabb. Sosem hittem volna, hogy újra láthatlak!

\- Én is örülök neked – válaszolta Lucifer sokkal rezignáltabban, aztán megkérdezte: - Egyébként mi volt a bűnöd?

Beliel hirtelen lesütötte a szemét. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy szívesen beszél erről a témáról, azonban Lucifer tudta, hogy ezt meg kell szoknia. A többi Bukott már-már egyenesen büszkén beszélt a bűneiről, amelyeknek hála ide kerültek, az egykori Arany Angyal biztos volt benne, hogy nemsokára eljön ez az idő Beliel számára is.

\- Hiúság – válaszolta végül az új jövevény. Lucifer elvigyorodott.

\- Csak nem? - Elképzelte a tükör előtt tollászkodó Belielt. – Egyébként ha engem kérdezel, ezek a bűnök túl vannak értékelve odafent. Te, példának okáért, egészen kivételes szépség vagy, egyáltalán nem a te hibád, hogy így születtél.

\- Köszönöm – pirult el Beliel a bókot hallva. – Azt hiszem, túl sokat dicsértek, és a végén az volt a baj, hogy a fejembe szállt…

\- Ostoba szabályok egy ostoba helyen – fonta karba a kezét Lucifer. – De ne aggódj, teszek róla, hogy alaposan megbűnhődjön mindenki, aki akár egy ujjal is hozzád mert érni odafent.

Beliel ismét lesütötte a szemét, ahogy visszagondolt az angyalokra, akik ezt tették vele. Nem egyet ismert közülük, fogva tartása idején egyenesen könyörgött az egyik börtönőrének, akivel nem is olyan rég még együtt tanultak. Az angyal arca megrándult, mintha sajnálta volna az egészet, más jelét azonban nem adta annak, hogy egyáltalán hallaná a társa szavait. Az újdonsült Bukott mellében hirtelen lobbant fel a harag iránta, és persze azok iránt, akik beárulták, elfogták, majd végrehajtották az ítéletet…

\- Azt akarom, hogy ők is ugyanúgy szenvedjenek, mint én.

Lucifer elégedetten elvigyorodott.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Attól tartok, nem valószínű, hogy repülni tudsz majd – mondta Lahash sajnálkozó arckifejezéssel méregetve az újonc Bukottat. Beliel egyszerűen gyönyörű volt, ezt meg kellett állapítania, ahogy egy szál hosszú, fehér hálóruhában, mezítláb, kissé kócos, derékig érő fürtjeivel álldogált előtte. A gyógyító tényleg mindent megtett érte, de az ő tudománya is véges volt.

\- De van rá bármi esély? Akár egy kicsi is? – makacskodott Beliel, mire Lahash a szemét forgatta, azonban az előtte álló lény szépségére való tekintettel hajlandó volt még egyszer megvizsgálni a szárnyakat. Végigtapogatta a csontokat, amiket legnagyobb tudása szerint igyekezett helyretenni, de sajnos be kellett látnia, hogy mivel jó pár helyen szilánkosra törtek, egyszerűen nem gyógyulhattak be tökéletesen.

\- Némi esély lehet rá, de nem reménykednék a helyedben – mondta végül diplomatikusan. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy Belielnek ennyi is elég volt, mert azonnal a szolgálólányért kezdett kiabálni.

\- Lamia, Lamia!

A leány lélekszakadva rohant a kiabálásra, de kissé megnyugodott, mikor látta, hogy nincs baj.

\- Mit tehetek érted, uram?

\- Hozz azonnal valami ruhát. El kell hagynom a palotát!

\- De… uram… - pislogott a leány megszeppenten. – Nem hiszem, hogy Lucifer Nagyúr megkérdezése nélkül ez jó ötlet volna…

\- Igaza van – állt Lamia mellé Lahash is. – Lucifer maga mondta, hogy ne engedjünk ki…

\- Mi vagyok én, valami átkozott fogoly? – húzta el a száját Beliel. – Akkor eredj, te leány, és szólj Lucifernek!

Lamia meghajolt, és már ott sem volt. Lahash fejcsóválva nézett utána.

\- Én nem erőltetném… még nem.

\- Mire várjak? – fonta karba a kezét Beliel makacsul. – Már nincsenek fájdalmaim, viszont tudni akarom, képes vagyok-e repülni.

\- Én sem tudok már repülni – sóhajtott fel Lahash, és leült a bordó bársonnyal kárpitozott kanapéra. – Bele lehet törődni.

\- Miért törődjek bele olyasmibe, ami még nem is biztos?

\- Jogos – válaszolta a gyógyító. – Viszont azt vedd figyelembe, hogy az esély milyen kicsi.

Beliel felsóhajtott, és a tükrös szekrény elé lépett. Belenézett saját halványpiros szemeibe, megrebegtette a szempilláit, aztán megint sóhajtva az ujjait használva fésűként igyekezett rendbe hozni a haját. Lahash majdnem megszólalt, hogy így is gyönyörűnek tartja a másik Bukottat, de aztán rájött, hogy mire készül. El is csodálkozott magán; általában nem szokott ekkora hatással lenni rá egy csinos pofi. Mintha ez a pofi valahogy más lett volna… az egész lény valahogy túlságosan szép volt, ami furcsa hatást gyakorolt a környezetére. És ami a legveszélyesebb, hogy láthatólag Beliel ezzel tökéletesen tisztában volt.

\- Úgy érzem, csak le akarod törni a lelkesedésem, Gyógyító – mondta az újonc Bukott, a tükörben a társa szemébe nézve, aki képtelen volt állni a pillantását.

\- Nem akarom, hogy feleslegesen reménykedj, aztán nagyot csalódj, ennyi az egész – válaszolta amaz teljesen őszintén. Beliel hirtelen odalépett hozzá, és leült mellé a kanapéra, olyan közel, hogy a combjaik összeértek, pedig nem volt olyan rövid az az ülőalkalmatosság. A gyógyító arcát (és egyéb testrészét) hirtelen elöntötte a vér.

\- Köszönöm, hogy kímélni akarsz – mondta az új Bukott duruzsoló hangon. Lahash nagyot nyelt, de még mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, benyitott Lamia. Erre Beliel felpattant, és többé mit sem törődve a vörös arcú gyógyítóval, vagy a szolgálólány zavarával, azonnal megkérdezte:

\- Nos, mit üzent Lucifer?

\- Nem… nem tudtam elérni, uram – motyogta Lamia. – Nem fogad látogatókat, valami fontos dolgot intéz.

\- Hát ezt nem hiszem el! – csattant fel Beliel. A leány összerezzent, hátrált is egy lépést, talán azt hitte, menten pofont kap, szerencsére a gazdája el volt foglalva a méltatlankodással. – Mondtad, hogy én küldtelek?

\- Persze, uram, de senkit nem engedtek át…

\- Ha egyáltalán tudna róla, hogy én kérem a segítségét, már rég odakint lehetnék és repülhetnék! Miért nem próbáltál jobban bejutni hozzá?

\- Sajnálom, uram…

\- Nem! Sajnálod te, a fenéket! – emelte fel a hangját Beliel. És vele együtt a kezét; a leány olyan kicsire összehúzta magát, amekkorára csak tudta, és úgy várta az ütést. Ami végül nem érte el; az egykori angyal szinte meglepetten pislogott a karjára, aztán lassan leengedte, és mintha elpirult volna kissé. Lahash megállapította, hogy még mindig van benne a régi énjéből, nem is volt olyan könnyű számára elengedni azokat a szokásokat, amelyek hosszú évszázadokra beleivódtak. Azonban nem volt kérdés, hogy a Pokol bűnös levegője máris nagy hatással volt Beliel személyiségére.

\- Légy kicsit türelmesebb – szólalt meg Lahash csitító hangon. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a leány azonnal beszél Luciferrel, amint az lehetséges lesz.

\- Hát jó – húzta el a száját az új Bukott. – De csak a te kedvedért, Gyógyító.

Lahash aggódva vette tudomásul, hogy e szavakat hallva milyen hevesen kezd verni az ő rég halott, romlott szíve.

\---

\- Drága öcsém, végre! – ugrott talpra Beliel, ahogy megpillantotta a testvérét belépni az ajtón. Szinte tűkön ült hosszú órákon keresztül, már éppen azon tanakodott, hogyan veri meg mégiscsak a szolgálólányt, mert biztos volt benne, hogy valahol lustálkodik, ha ennyi idő alatt sem érte el Lucifert az üzenete. Most azonban, hogy az öccse belépett hozzá, már el is párolgott minden haragja, csak boldogságot és izgalmat érzett.

Az egykori Arany Angyal magához ölelte a hozzábújó bátyját, beleszippantott a halványpiros, gyümölcsillatú hajtengerbe, és elmosolyodott. Olyan megnyugtató hatással volt rá ez a karcsú, még épp csak beszennyezett lény, mint régen, gyerekkorában, ahogy összebújtak az ágyban, a takarók alatt. Hogy hiányzott neki mindez, mikor elválasztották őket egymástól…! Most azonban újra együtt voltak, és Lucifer megesküdött, hogy még egyszer nem veszíti el a testvérét.

\- A szolgálólányod szerint valami nagyon sürgős dologról akartál velem beszélni – mondta az egykori Arany Angyal, végigsimítva a bátyja vékony derekán. Épp csak a feneke felett állt meg a tenyere, igyekezett visszafogni magát, nem akart ráijeszteni a testvérére, akinek szerencsére ez cseppet sem volt ellenére, hiszen dorombolásszerű hangot hallatott, csak aztán válaszolt.

\- Igen… Ki akarom próbálni, tudok-e még repülni.

Lucifer pislogott egyet, majd kicsit hátrébb húzódott Belieltől, hogy egymás szemébe nézhessenek.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy erre nagyon kicsi az esély?

\- A Gyógyító is ezt mondta – húzta el a száját az újonc Bukott. – De hátha. Tudnom kell, egyszerűen tudnom kell minél előbb, nem bírom ezt a bizonytalanságot!

\- Nos, ez érthető…

\- Akkor megengeded? – kérdezte mohón Beliel. – Most itt vagy, akár el is kísérhetsz!

\- Ez nem megy olyan egyszerűen – válaszolta Lucifer a testvére legnagyobb sajnálatára. – Oda kell figyelnünk arra, hogy mutatkozol mások előtt. Példának okáért… kétlem, hogy egy szál hálóingben félelmetes első benyomást keltenél a többi Bukott szemében, akik csak azt figyelik árgus szemekkel, hogy új vetélytársra lelnek-e a személyedben.

\- Ebben van valami – tört elő Belielből a hiúság. – Hozatnál nekem ruhákat?

\- Nos, ami azt illeti, már kiadtam a parancsot, hogy készítsenek neked pár öltözéket. Kitaláltam az új külsődet, ha nem veszed zokon…

\- Hű, ez izgalmas! – csapta össze a tenyerét Beliel vidáman. – Miféle ruhák?

\- Majd meglátod – titokzatoskodott Lucifer. – Az egyik szett már készen is van, idehozatom. Lamia!

A leány a parancsra szaladt a ruhákért, majd hajvágó ollóért és sminkért. Beliel közben megcsodálhatta az öltözéket, amit neki szántak: a sok fekete és bőr után nem pont erre számított, de nem ellenkezett, mikor magára kellett vennie az elegáns öltönyt.

\- Pont a kontraszt a lényeg – magyarázta Lucifer, ahogy a magát tükörben nézegető testvére mögé sétált. – Szépséges arc, szigorú ruházat.

\- Azt hiszem, értem, mire célzol – bólogatott Beliel. Közben Lamia is befutott, Lucifer utasításait követve leültette a gazdáját egy székbe a tükör elé, és kissé remegő kezekkel vette a kezébe az ollót.

\- Biztos benne, Nagyuram? – fordult Lucifer felé, ám az kíméletlenül bólintott. A leány neki akkor sem mert volna nemet mondani, ha Beliel történetesen ellenkezik, márpedig az egykori Arany Angyalon kívül egyikük sem tűnt úgy, hogy túlságosan örül a frizuraváltásnak. Lamián látszott, hogy borzasztóan sajnálja, mikor a keze nyomán a hosszú fürtök a földre hulltak, és Beliel sem látszott a legboldogabbnak. Kissé üveges tekintettel tapogatta meg az új, vállig erő haját.

\- Így is gyönyörű vagy – suttogta az újonc Bukott fülébe Lucifer, mire az kissé elpirult, Lamiával együtt, aki mindennek fültanúja lehetett. – Emlékszel? A lényeg a kontraszt.

\- Igen – motyogta Beliel kissé bizonytalanul.

Következett a smink, ami viszont egyáltalán nem sikerült visszafogottra. Vastagon kihúzott szemek, hatalmas szempillák és sötét bordó rúzs; ha az újonc Bukott azon aggódott volna, hogy elvesztette lányos hatását a haja, hát ez vastagon kárpótolta érte. Meglepetten pislogott a démoni lényre, ami a tükörből nézett vissza rá. Elmosolyodott; az eddigi ártatlan mosolya gúnyossá vált a maszkszerű sminktől.

\- Elképesztő – vigyorgott rá Lucifer. – Így már nem kell attól tartanunk, hogy az ellenfeleid szende kis angyalkának látnak majd.

\- Az biztos – állapította meg Beliel is.

\- Már csak új nevet kell kapnod – mondta az egykori Arany Angyal. – Addig nem nagyon kellene mászkálnod odakint, de kivételesen megpróbálhatod a repülést. Viszont bárki kérdezi a neved, nem válaszolhatsz, rendben?

\- Megértettem – bólintott izgatottan a bátyja. – Akkor most már indulhatunk?

\- Előtte mondanom kell valamit – szólt válasz helyett Lucifer, és leült az ágyra, megpaskolva maga mellett a matracot. – Ülj le, kérlek.

Beliel kissé gyanakodva foglalt helyet a testvére mellett.

\- Ez nem valami biztató – jegyezte meg, mire az öccse legyintett.

\- Csak arról van szó, hogy nem véletlenül állt készenlétben ez a ruha.

\- Ó – vonta össze a szemöldökét Beliel.

\- A császár még ma látni akar téged.

Az újonc Bukott kissé elsápadt ezt hallva, bár hála a vastag festékrétegnek az arcán, ebből szinte semmi sem látszott, a testvére azonban látta a halványpiros szempárba költöző rémületet. Nos, ezen nem csodálkozott, ő maga sem szívesen találkozott a császárral, nem hogy egy nemrég még angyal, akinek nyilván rengeteg rémtörténetet meséltek róla.

\- Még… ma? Nem lehetne holnap, vagy…

\- Nem - vágott az ijedt habogásba Lucifer magabiztosan. – Azt parancsolta, hogy két órán belül járulj elé, de nem kell aggódnod, csak annyi a dolgod, hogy ünnepélyesen kijelented, a szolgálatába állsz, ad neked egy új nevet, és kész.

\- Ezt miért nem mondtad korábban? – biggyesztette az ajkát Beliel. – Felkészülni sincs időm…

\- Dehogy nincs – vágta rá Lucifer. – Két órád van. Utána pedig kiviszlek, megígérem.

\- Valahogy elment tőle a kedvem – motyogta láthatólag letörten az új Bukott, mire a testvére bátorítóan rámosolygott.

\- Ugyan, biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden simán fog menni. Vesd be magad, tudom, milyen elbűvölő tudsz lenni, a gyógyító is úgy sétálgatott a folyosón nemrég, mint aki be van rúgva, és arról magyarázott nekem, hogy elvarázsoltad.

\- Én? – vonta fel a szemöldökét nevetve Beliel. – De hát nem is csináltam vele semmit!

\- Ezt örömmel hallom – duruzsolta erre meglehetősen zavarba ejtően Lucifer. A bátyja mosolya lassan elhalványult, és egymás szemébe bámultak; az idősebb fivér érezte, hogy elpirul, de megint csak hálát adhatott a sminkjének, hogy ebből semmi sem látszott. Mindenesetre nyelt egy nagyot, majd felpattant, és ismét a tükör elé állt.

\- Akkor ki kell találnom, mit mondok majd Őfelségének?

\- Bizony – válaszolta Lucifer, és ő is felállt, majd a testvére mellé lépett. – Segítek.

\---

\- Készen állsz? – kérdezte az egykori Arany Angyal a bátyját, aki idegesen próbálta elhessegetni magától az őt púderecsettel letámadó Lamiát.

\- Azt hiszem… - felelte nem túl meggyőzően, aztán a szolgálólányra förmedt. – Hagyj már békén, elég a púder!

\- Igen, uram – vonult vissza azonnal a leány. Beliel felsóhajtott, ahogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, de sajnos nem sokat enyhített az idegességén azzal ellentétben, amit várt. Mégsem Lamia zavarta, inkább félt, rettegett az Alvilág Császárától.

Lucifer a kezét nyújtotta; a testvére nem túl lelkesen fogadta el azt, felállt a fésülködőasztal elől, és utoljára ellenőrizte a nagy tükörben, hogy makulátlan-e az öltözéke. Az acélszürke öltönyön egy kósza gyűrődést sem lehetett felfedezni, ahogy a vastag smink is tökéletesen dicsérte Lamia keze munkáját. Ahogy erről a két Bukott is meggyőződött, Lucifer maga felé fordította a bátyját.

\- Minden rendben lesz – mondta neki annyira meggyőzően, hogy Beliel majdnem hitt is neki. Majdnem, mert azért még mindig félt, és szívesebben veszett volna el hosszabb időre is abban a valószínűtlenül vörös szempárban, ami őt vizslatta amolyan vesébe látó módon. Aztán Lucifer előrehajolt, és csókot nyomott a bátyja homlokára. – Ígérem.

A testvérpár ezt követően már nem szólt egymáshoz. Kiléptek a nagy, kétszárnyú ajtón, Beliel most először vehette szemügyre a palota folyosóit és persze a lakóit, akik kíváncsiságát igencsak lelkesen viszonozták. Az újdonsült Bukott a környezetét bámulta leplezetlenül, a söpredék pedig Belielt; Lucifernek ezt meglehetősen nem tetszett, úgyhogy aki szerinte egy pillanattal is tovább illette a szemével a bátyját, egy gyilkos tekintetet érezhetett magán. Mivel a tulajdonosától szinte mindenki félt, ezzel szavak nélkül is tudatosításra került elég sok mindenkiben, hogy az új jövevénnyel nem éri meg packázni.

A trónterem ajtajában aztán megtorpantak, míg bejelentették őket. Beliel számított ugyan rá, hogy nagy helyiség lesz, de ekkorára nem; meglepetten bámulta a hatalmas teret, melyet megtöltött szinte az összes hajdanvolt angyal, akinek éppen nem volt más dolga. Az újdonsült Bukott erre végképp nem gondolt, kissé szorongva pillantott a testvérére, az pedig igyekezett szavak nélkül megnyugtatni. Hát, nem igazán sikerült, Belielnek minden idegszálával arra kellett összpontosítania, hogy ne kezdjen el remegni, mint a nyárfalevél, míg odasétáltak a trón elé.

A vörös hajú igazán fel sem mert nézni, inkább a padlót bámulta, csak néhány lopott tizedmásodpercre látta a császárt, aki cseppet sem tűnt bizalomgerjesztőnek. Hatalmas termetű, izmos férfi alakját pillantotta meg, de egyáltalán nem volt jóképű, inkább simán csak ijesztő. Beliel belegondolt, hogy a szegény kistestvérét ezt a szörnyeteg ragadta magával; mennyire meg lehetett rémülve a gyermek!

\- Felség – hajolt meg egyszerűen, sallangmentesen Lucifer, mire a bátyja is észbe kapott, és követte a példáját, bár ő mélyebbre hajolt, ahogy meghagyták neki. – Parancsodra színed elé hoztam az új Bukottat.

A tömeg felmorajlott, Beliel szinte hallani vélte, hogy vesézik ki a külsejét, az első benyomást róla a többiek. Szörnyen nyugtalanító érzés volt, még szerencse, hogy Mephisto egyetlen intésére elnémult mindenki.

A császár felállt a trónjáról, lesétált az emelvényről, és az újonc legnagyobb megrökönyödésére megállt előtte. Beliel megállapította, hogy legalább két méter magas lehetett, és valahogy meleg áradt belőle, de egyáltalán nem kellemes meleg. Mint a tűz, aminek egyetlen kis lángja bármikor kegyetlenül elporlaszthatta.

\- Nézz rám, gyermek – mennydörögte Mephisto, Beliel pedig kénytelen volt engedelmeskedni, és belenézni a durva arcba, amely egy vörösen izzó szempárt rejtett. Luciferé is ilyen színben játszott ugyan, de meg sem közelíthette azt a hatást, amit a Császár tekintete váltott ki; vészjóslóan parázslott benne a hatalom. Egy pillanatig bámulták egymást, aztán a Császár tekintetét végighordozta az összegyűlt Bukottakon, és még hangosabban felkiáltott.

\- Íme hát legújabb társatok, aki kiűzetett a Mennyből, hogy a seregünk segítségére váljon. Együtt szembeszállunk az arrogáns népséggel, és legyőzzük őket!

Üdvrivalgás. Beliel igyekezett mélyeket lélegezni; lopva a testvére felé pillantott, aki visszanézett rá, és alig észrevehetően bólintott. Még csak most jött a java.

\- Mi volt a neved, gyermek? – fordult Mephisto ismét az újonchoz, aki lesütött szemmel válaszolt.

\- Beliel, felség.

\- Akkor mostantól légy Belial!

Ismét üdvrivalgás töltötte be a teret; Beliel, azaz most már Belial kissé hitetlenkedve ízlelgette magában az új nevét. _Haszontalan_. A jelentésétől eltekintve annyira nem volt rossz, nem lesz nehéz hallgatnia majd rá, hiszen alig különbözött a régitől, ebből a szempontból mindenképp praktikusnak számított.

\- Belial! – kiáltott fel Lucifer meglehetősen hangosan, a testvére meg is lepődött rajta, hogy szinte ugyanolyan mennydörgő hanggal képes beszélni, mint a Császár. – Esküszöl-e, hogy életeddel és véreddel szolgálod Őfelségét minden körülmények között?

\- Esküszöm. – Sikerült kimondania a nélkül, hogy megremegett volna a hangja. Belial már ennyitől boldognak érezte magát, ráadásul ezzel gyakorlatilag véget is ért a szertartás; a többi Bukott csak az után özönlött ki a trónteremből, hogy a testvérpár kiment, és mintha mind letámadta volna az új társukat. Belialnak csengett a füle a sok új név, arc és gratuláció közepette, szerencsére Lucifer elég határozott volt ahhoz, hogy elrángassa közülük.

\- Erre most nincs időnk – mondta a bátyjának egy cinkos mosoly kíséretében. – Csodás voltál, úgyhogy irány egy még csodásabb hely.  
\- Biztos? – kérdezte Belial, akinek egyébként roppant jól esett, hogy a fivére kézen fogva vezeti valahova titkos folyosókon át. – A többiek azt mondták, valamiféle „tivornya” lesz ma éjjel a tiszteletemre…

Lucifer hirtelen megtorpant, a testvére kis híján beleszaladt, majd kérdőn nézett az öccsére.

\- Mi az?

\- Tudod te, mit jelent a tivornya szó?

Belial kissé rosszat sejtve rázta meg a fejét.

\- Eszem-iszom, és szex. Csoportos szex hajnalig.

Az újonc Bukott elkerekedett szemmel meredt a társára.

\- Ez… ez most komoly? Mert én nem… én biztosan nem…

Lucifer elnevette magát.

\- Nyugodj meg, csak tréfáltam. Nem lesz csoportos szex, legalábbis ezt eddig inkább kettesben, esetleg hármasban végezték.

\- Hű, de biztató – motyogta Belial, miközben a testvére ismét húzni kezdte maga után; eléggé rosszul érintette ez a téma. Fél nappal ezelőtt még angyal volt, tehát semmiféle tapasztalata nem volt ilyen téren, azonban úgy tűnt, ezzel teljesen egyedül van az egész Pokolban, és ez meglehetősen nyugtalanító volt. Hálát adhatott, amiért rátalált az öccsére, különben komolyan rettegett volna ezúttal már nem Mephistótól, hanem ettől a szörnyű hangzású „tivornyától”.

Közben kiléptek egy ajtón a szabadba. Belial ugyan már látta a baljós eget, de így, hogy teljesen magánál volt, csak most nézhetett szét elsőnek; a föld kopár volt a lábuk alatt. Nem volt a Mennyhez mérhető, ez nyilvánvaló volt. Kissé elkeserítő látvány volt, még mielőtt azonban az újonc Bukott elszomorodhatott volna a miatt, amit elvesztett, az öccse elindult egyenesen egy hintó irányába.

Belialnak halványan rémlett egy ehhez hasonló jármű, amivel a palotába vitték, mikor sérülten a folyóba esett, de így, hogy magánál volt, sokkal inkább szemügyre vehette, és átélhette az élményt. Sötét lovak húzták, és egy ördög vezette; az újonc Bukott kíváncsian szemlélte az ablakból, merre tartanak. Egy ideig a Styxet követték, aztán letértek az útról; hatalmas, kopár mező következett, nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ez volt az úti céljuk.

\- Senki sem él a környéken, tökéletes hely a gyakorlásra – magyarázta Lucifer, mielőtt kiszállt volna, majd kisegítette a bátyját is a hintóból. Utána elküldte a kocsist, hogy ő se feszélyezze Belialt; tényleg tökéletes hely volt, az újdonsült Bukott pedig csak most kezdett izgulni igazán. Mi lesz, ha kiderül, hogy a gyógyítónak igaza volt, és valóban képtelen lesz repülni? Talán jobb lett volna várni vele, és boldog tudatlanságban élni… de aztán arra gondolt, hogy így viszont a bizonytalanság kínozta volna. Jobb lesz minél előbb túlesni a próbálkozáson.

Belial megköszörülte a torkát, majd elővarázsolta a szárnyait. Bizonytalan pillantást vetett az öccsére, aki igyekezett biztatóan bólintani.

Az újonc Bukott felsóhajtott hát, és nekifutott. Mikor kisgyermekként repülni tanították, először mindig neki kellett futnia, úgy könnyebb volt, most is igyekezett ehhez mérten megmozdulni. A szél belekapott a szárnyaiba, és egy pillanatra megint úgy érezte magát, mint mindig, mikor repülni készült; az öröm egy csodálatos másodpercig végigömlött benne, ahogy felemelkedett. Aztán fájdalom csapott belé, és elesett.

Lucifer odasietett hozzá, hogy felsegítse.

\- Ne keseredj el nagyon… - duruzsolta neki az egykori Arany Angyal. Belial leporolta magát, és kissé zavartan rázta meg a fejét.  
\- Nem. Végül is még csak egyszer próbálkoztam, az semmit sem jelent.

Azonban hiába igyekezett annyira derűlátónak lenni. A végére már egyáltalán nem sikerült felemelkednie még annyira sem, mint legelőször, viszont helyette ismét borzasztóan sajogni kezdtek a szárnyai. Ez semmi jót nem jelentett, Belial mégis képtelen volt elfogadni, hogy ennyi volt, lemondhat mindenről.

\- Még túl frissek a sebek – mondogatta, miközben Lucifernek úgy kellett összekaparnia a földről, és eltámogatnia a kocsiig. – Majd később újra próbálkozom.

Az öccse ráhagyta. Aztán szó nélkül vette az karjába a testvére könnyű testét, mikor az egyszerűen összeesett, és nem volt képes tovább menni, hogy elrepüljön vele a túlságosan messze álldogáló hintóig.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Hogy vagy? Gondolod, hogy el tudsz jönni az ünnepségre?

Belial hosszan, reszelősen felsóhajtott, és az öccse aggódó szemébe nézett. Legszívesebben sírt és tombolt volna, de már ehhez sem érzett magában elég erőt, nem hogy ahhoz, hogy elmenjen az ünnepségre. Azonban annyira ostoba sem volt, hogy ne fogja fel, muszáj lesz összeszednie magát, pedig sokkal vonzóbb lehetőség volt a számára, hogy egyszerűen visszafeküdjön, és átadja magát az álomnak, legalább addig sem az járt volna a fejében, hogy kudarcot vallott, képtelen volt repülni.

\- Muszáj leszek – válaszolta kelletlenül, és felült.

\- Szolgáló! – kiáltott fel Lucifer, mire lélekszakadva benyitott Lamia, aki hallott már egyet s mást az egykori Arany Angyalról, és igyekezett nem feldühíteni semmivel. Nem akart úgy járni, mint az a küldönc, akiről az a hír járta, hogy megcsonkítva épp csak sikerült megmenekülnie Lucifer karmaiból, és az is a szerencséjének volt köszönhető.

\- Igen, uram!

\- Menj a lakosztályomba, és a szolgálómmal együtt válasszatok a ruháim közül Belialnak. Gyorsan!

Lamia szaladt is, nem kellett kétszer mondani neki, majd visszatért egy olyan öltözékkel, ami még az újonc Bukott új keletű stílusához is egészen passzolt. Sietve feladták Belialra a hajszálcsíkos, cipzárakkal díszített nadrágot és a fekete inget, majd egy kalapot is kapott, ami illett a nadrághoz. A leány kijavította a gazdája sminkjét, szóval az készen állt a tivornyára, legalábbis külsőleg. Belsőleg már más kérdés volt, hiszen még mindig elég megviseltnek tűnt, és valószínűleg gyötörte a kín.

\- Hívjam a gyógyítót? – kérdezte Lucifer, miután Lamia távozott. – Talán tud adni valamit, ami enyhíti a fájdalmat.

\- Annyira nem vészes – válaszolta Belial, és felkelt az ágyból, bár ez őt nézve elég nehéz feladatnak tűnhetett. – Kibírom.

\- Akkor indulhatunk? – nyújtotta a karját Lucifer gálánsan. Mondjuk a bátyja kissé furcsán nézett rá, hogy most bele kellene karolnia a testvérébe, mint valami nőnek? Szerencsére az egykori Arany Angyal a másik habozását látva egyszerűen elnevette magát. – Tréfa volt, csak tréfa.

Elindultak hát; ahhoz képest, hogy elvileg Belial tiszteletére szólt az egész ünnepség, jól hallhatták messziről is, hogy már elkezdődött a tömeges ivászat, és persze üvöltött a zene. Belial kissé megriadva torpant meg az első rosszat sejtető jelekre, de Lucifer gyorsan elkapta, és a derekánál fogva tessékelte tovább. Nem hagyhatták, hogy a többi Bukott lássa rajta a félelmet, ez Belialnak is eszébe jutott, bár kissé késve, mindenesetre igyekezett nyugodt álcát erőltetve magára tovább lépni, és hálát adott, hogy mellette van a bátyja, különben lehet, hogy azonnal megfutamodott volna. Így azonban csak lépdelt tovább a testvére mellett, konkrétan az volt a lényeg, hogy minél többen lássák őket. Nem álltak meg egészen addig, amíg egy ismerős arcba nem botlottak.

\- Á, Belial! – csillant fel Astaroth szeme, ahogy megismerte az erősen kifestett arcban a Bukottat, akit nemrég még ő hozatott a palotába. – Nahát, micsoda változás!

\- Ugye, milyen elbűvölő lett? – vigyorgott kissé ijesztően Lucifer. Mintha azt üzente volna a tekintetével, hogy „ez az én tulajdonom, irigyeld”, mindenesetre Astaroth igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni ezt.

\- Az bizony – villantott egy mosolyt Belial felé, aki viszonozta a gesztust. – Bár ha szabad megjegyeznem, előtte is az volt… kezdem sajnálni, hogy elcsakliztad előlem, Lucifer.

\- Egy ilyen csiszolatlan gyémántot nem engedek ki a kezem közül – válaszolta továbbra is vigyorogva az egykori Arany Angyal, bár egyre fagyosabbá vált körülötte a levegő. Láthatólag máris elege volt Astaroth-ból, mert ezek után ismét a testvére derekára tette a kezét, és elvezette, a másik kettőnek alig volt ideje elköszönni egymástól.   
Ami Lucifert illeti, ő ilyen aprósággal nem is foglalkozott.

Aztán kisvártatva megjelent Lahash, aki láthatólag már felöntött a garatra, egyik kezében egy félig kiivott borospohár, a másikban valami rózsaszín, enyhén füstölgő ital, amit egyenesen Belialnak nyújtott.

\- Ha megengeded… virágot a virágnak.

\- Tessék? – pislogott a újdonsült Bukott, miközben némi habozás után elfogadta a felkínált poharat. Lucifer a szemét forgatta.

\- Virágkoktél – bökött a fejével az italra. – Így hívják.

\- Ó, köszönöm – villantott mosolyt Belial, mire a gyógyító szerelmes tekintettel pislogott rá. Lucifer legszívesebben kikaparta volna az idegesítő, ostoba lény szemét, csak az tartotta vissza, hogy az Alvilág legjobb gyógyítójáról volt szó, aki sajnálatos módon egy szentimentális bolond is volt.

\- Először meg sem ismertelek – vallotta be Lahash, mit sem törődve a fölé tornyosuló, igencsak baljós kinézetű Luciferrel. – De aztán hallottam a pletykákat, hogy végre megmutattad magad, és lám, tényleg itt vagy… jól áll ez a haj meg smink.

\- Kicsit éles váltás, igaz? – nevetett Belial. – Köszönöm.

\- Nincs mit, igazán nincs mit – mosolygott a gyógyító szélesen. – Igyál csak, kóstold meg, esküszöm, finom!

\- Valóban az – szólt közbe egy addig körülöttük legyeskedő nőnemű Bukott. Ahogy Belial felé fordult, majd leesett az álla; a nőnek igencsak szép arca volt ugyan, de sokkal nagyobb hangsúlyt kapott a teste, aminek kerekded formáit éppen csak hogy takarta valami, pár tenyérnyi anyag. A kezében ugyanolyan italt tartott, mint ami Belialnál volt. – Még sosem ittál alkoholt, igaz, édes?

Az újdonsült Bukott kissé pirulva bólintott, még szerencse, hogy a sminkje ezt elrejtette.

\- Lilith – köpte Lucifer, megvető pillantást vetve a nőre. – Végül is virágkoktél helyett hívhatnák a szajhák kedvencének is.

\- Lucifer nagyúr, elbűvölő, mint mindig – kacagott csilingelően Lilith. – Csak nem féltékeny vagy?

Nem sok Bukott engedélyezett volna magának ilyen hangnemet az egykori Arany Angyal irányába, aki ezt becsülte, ezzel együtt azonban rendkívül irritálta a Pokol legnagyobb ribanca címre leginkább esélyes lény jelenléte. Ha eddig azt hitte, hogy a szánalmas bolond Lahash idegesíti, rá kellett jönnie, hogy a gyógyító semmi a nőhöz képest.

\- Ugyan kire? – fonta karba a kezét Lucifer.

\- Mondjuk szeretnéd, hogy veled foglalkozzak Belial helyett.

Micsoda merész kijelentés! Lahash látta, hogy ebből semmi jó nem sülhet ki, és miután egy bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett az újonc Bukottra, aki egyébként felé sem nézett, inkább Lilith kebleit figyelte leplezetlen érdeklődéssel, felszívódott.

\- Ha tudni akarod, azt szeretném, ha másvalakinek kelletnéd magad tőlünk jó távol – szűkült össze Lucifer szeme, a nő azonban vagy nem vette a jeleket, vagy túl ostoba volt ahhoz, hogy ezek után visszavonulót fújjon.

\- Ugyan, azért régebben nem ezt mondtad, _nagyuram_ – nyomta meg az utolsó szót, majd kuncogva simult hozzá Luciferhez. Belial tágra nyílt szemmel figyelte a jelenetet, azt hitte, az öccse végül bedől a nőnek, legalábbis ő biztosan nem tudott volna nemet mondani neki, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy nagyot tévedett. Lucifer elkapta Lilith torkát, annál fogva emelte fel; a közelben állók közül néhányan felhördültek.

\- Életem legnagyobb tévedése volt, hogy beengedtelek az ágyamba, olcsó cafat – köpte a nő arcába, majd egész egyszerűen elhajította. Lilith teste tehetetlenül repült egyet, magával sodorva az útjába akadó "ártatlan" tivornyázókat; kiáltások hallatszottak, kisebb zűrzavar alakult ki, de persze senki nem merte nyíltan kimutatni a felháborodását, elvégre Luciferről volt szó, akivel jobb volt vigyázni, különben könnyen úgy végezhették, mint Lilith. Nem érte meg szemtelenkedni az egykori Arany Angyallal, ez egyértelmű volt; Belial meglepetten konstatálta ezt. Ő az öccsének ilyen oldalával még sosem találkozott.

\- Te lefeküdtél vele? – kérdezte halkan Lucifertől, miután egy kevésbé zsúfolt helyre sétáltak, mintha mi sem történt volna. Az újdonsült Bukott kissé aggodalmaskodva csavargatta hátra a fejét, hogy lássa, Lilith hogyan tápászkodik fel. Láthatólag nem esett súlyos bántódása, bár nem tűnt túl boldognak, azonban hála a külsejének és az állandó flörtölésnek, azonnal akadt pár vállalkozó szellemű férfiú, hogy felsegítse és megérdeklődje, hogy van. Belial erre halkan felsóhajtott, és visszafordult a testvéréhez, aki mindezt összeszűkült szemmel figyelte, de nem mondott semmit, inkább a kérdésre válaszolt.

\- Igen.

\- És megbántad? – érdeklődött tovább Belial. – De miért? – Ő személy szerint el sem tudta képzelni, hogy lehet megbánni, hogy egy ilyen nővel lefeküdjön valaki. Igazából nagyon tetszett neki Lilith, ez elég egyértelmű volt Lucifer számára is, aki igyekezett elmagyarázni, mi nem stimmel a nővel.

\- Hidd el, Lilith az Alvilág első számú szajhája, alig akad olyan férfi, aki nem járt már benne legalább egyszer. Olcsó cafka, nem érdemli meg azt sem, hogy egyáltalán ránézz.

Úgy tűnt, ez a válasz kielégítette Belial kíváncsiságát; aztán ahogy egyre fogyott a virágkoktél, a kedve is egyre jobb lett. Szinte mindenen kuncogott, amit az öccse mondott, pedig ő aztán ezek után nem volt túl vicces kedvében, és mint ahogy a virág vonzotta a méhet, ismét köréjük sündörgött az az idegesítő gyógyító. Lucifer legszívesebben maga is felöntött volna a garatra, de ismerte a Bukottakat, tudta, hogy ostobaság lenne elveszíteni a józanságát úgy, hogy lenne pár jelentkező Belial további bűnökre való csábítására.

Ráadásul az egykori Arany Angyal legnagyobb bánatára Lahash megint felbukkant mellettük.

\- Mit szólnál egy tánchoz? – vigyorgott a gyógyító meglehetősen gusztustalanul, mire az újonc Bukott csak tovább vihogott.

\- De hiszen mindketten férfiak vagyunk – ellenkezett. Lucifer csak a szemét forgatta; abban biztos volt, ha a nyomorult gyógyító akárhová is el akarná cipelni a bátyját, ő azonnal közbelép.

\- Ugyan, kedvesem, szerinted ez itt számít? – mutatott Lahash a parkettre, ahol nem egy azonos neműekből álló párt láthattak táncolni. Nem messze pedig Belial két egymást nyaló-faló nőt pillantott meg, és a látvány valahogy inkább megragadta a figyelmét, mint a táncosok. Az egyik leány keze a másik felsője alá bújt, és időközben szép kis társaság gyűlt össze körülöttük, akik nevetgélve biztatták őket. Főleg férfiak, természetesen, mintha ez az egész kis közjáték nekik szólt volna.

Lucifer tudta, hogy a látvány nincs közömbös hatással a testvérére. Belial nyelt egy nagyot, és próbált odafigyelni Lahash rábeszélésére, hogy márpedig táncolniuk kellene, közben azonban a tekintete vissza-visszafordult a nőkre. Lucifer egyre dühösebbnek érezte magát; a terve kezdett ingatag lábakon állni, végül nem bírta tovább, és magára hagyta a gyógyítót a bátyjával azzal a gondolattal, hogy Belialt láthatólag nem érdekli Lahash, szóval nem igazán van miért szemmel tartania őket minden másodpercben. Sietett, szinte odarohant az egymáshoz dörgölőző nőkhöz, és nemes egyszerűséggel elkapta azt, amelyik már járt az ágyában. Mit sem törődve a másikkal, magához rántotta, a mellébe markolt és úgy csókolta, mintha nem lenne holnap.

Tudta, hogy a nézőközönség egy része valószínűleg most csalódott, de őt csak egyetlen valaki érdekelte. Miközben a karjaiban lévő nő vette a lapot, és Lucifer felkínált nyakát kezdte csókolgatni, az egykori Arany Angyal oldalra fordult azért, hogy megnézze, mit szól mindehhez a testvére.

Egy pillanatra egyenesen belenézett a kissé zavartnak látszó Belial szemébe, aztán az újdonsült Bukott elfordult, és tüntetőleg Lahash-ra fordította a figyelmét. Lucifer nem annyira örült mindennek, hiszen nem azért csinálta, hogy a bátyja ezek után feléjük se nézzen; dühödten nyomta le a nőt a földre, aki ismét nagyon készségesnek bizonyult. Bontogatni kezdte az előtte álló férfi nadrágját, mire a nézők közül többen füttykoncertbe kezdtek. Belial ismét feléjük fordult, de már nem nézett az öccse szemébe, valószínűleg túlságosan zavarba jött a látottaktól.

Ahogy a leány nyelve kényeztetni kezdte, Lucifer szusszant egyet, és elkapta az éppen távozni készülő másik nőt, aki mindeddig szintén nézővé avanzsált vissza, azonban láthatólag csalódottan el akart menni a helyszínről. Ahogy azonban látta, hogy mégis szükség van rá, lelkesen csókolta Lucifert, ő pedig ezek után egy időre arról is elfeledkezett, hogy kinek adja ezt a műsort. Csak kicsit késve emelte fel a fejét, hogy Belial felé nézzen, legnagyobb riadalmára azonban se neki, se a gyógyítónak nem volt nyoma többé.

\- Bassza meg – suttogta. Magának akarta a testvérét, de az irányítás kezdett kicsúszni a kezei közül. Megbánta, hogy leállt a lányokkal, azonban már képtelen volt otthagyni őket, túlságosan kellemes volt, amit műveltek vele. Végül jobb híján lenyomta a másik nőt is, hogy térdeljen a társa mellé, és szopják, nyalogassák ketten; ahogy elélvezett, azonnal otthagyta őket, hogy megkeresse a bátyját.

Közben az este valóban kezdett orgiához hasonlatos képet festeni. Amint a söpredék látta, hogy a főparancsnok nem fogja vissza magát, követte a példáját; ahogy Lucifer haladt, lassan minden sarkon talált egy egymás szájában vagy egyéb testrészében elvesző párt. Ez csak még inkább idegesítette, mert rá kellett jönnie, hogy ennek ő az oka, pedig pont azt akarta elkerülni, hogy valaki elkapja Belialt… csábító volt egy szűz ebben az egész hatalmas, bűnös társaságban. Túlságosan is.

Aztán egyszerre csak megpillantotta Lahash-t. Nagyot dobbant a szíve, de a fiú, akit ölelt, nem Belial volt; megkönnyebbülés töltötte el az egykori Arany Angyalt, hiszen a gyógyító sosem lett volna méltó a testvérére, viszont ez azt jelentette… hogy a testvére még mindig nem volt meg, ki tudja, éppen mit műveltek vele.

\- Hol van Belial? – kapta el Lucifer Lahash vállát, aki megdöbbenten pislogott rá. Nem csoda, hiszen egy pillanattal azelőtt még a fiatal Bukott szájában kutakodott nagy átéléssel.

\- F-fogalmam sincs, nagyuram! – nyögte rémülten; a dühös Lucifer nagyon sok mindenre volt képes, ezek közül egyik sem túl biztató.

\- Veled volt, mikor utoljára láttam – lökte a falhoz az egykori Arany Angyal a gyógyítót, aki nagyot nyekkent, majd elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a kezére, amivel a fájó fejéhez kapott. Vérzett. A fiú, akivel az előbb csókolózott, ekkor döntött úgy, hogy jobb lesz, ha csendben odébb áll, mielőtt hasonlóképp végzi.

\- Elnézést kért és otthagyott – hadarta Lahash, igyekezve borzasztóan készségesnek lenni. – Nem tudom, hová indult, nem mondta, pedig kérdeztem!

\- Haszontalan féreg. – Lucifer egy jól irányzott rúgással a lábai között találta el a gyógyítót, aki nyögve görnyedt össze a fájó pontot szorongatva. Hálás lehetett, hogy csak ennyit kapott, de az egykori Arany Angyal nem ért most rá vele szórakozni, meg kellett találnia a bátyját, mielőtt késő lesz.

Egy idő után már tisztában volt vele, hogy valószínűleg tényleg az. Egyre több összegabalyodott Bukott és démon mellett ment el, azonban akit keresett, nem találta; mikor már azt hitte, végképp lemondhat arról, hogy ma éjjel megtalálja a testvérét, megpillantott egy ismerős vöröses üstököt.

Azonnal Belial felé indult; fellángolt benne a remény, hogy mégsem késett el. Az újdonsült Bukott egy kényelmes fotelben üldögélt egy gyéren megvilágított sarokban, talán a párocska kapcsolta le a lámpákat a közelben a diszkréció kedvéért. Belial karjaiban nem mást tartott, mint Lilith-t; ahogy Lucifer felismerte, azonnal ökölbe szorult a keze, és a düh fortyogni kezdett benne. De legalább nem egy férfival volt az öccse, és valószínűleg a csókolózáson túl nem jutottak, ezt igyekezett szempontként maga előtt tartani, miközben odasietett hozzájuk.

\- L-Lucifer! – nyögte Belial, ahogy észrevette a testvérét, és meglehetősen ijedten húzódott el partnernőjétől, akit annyira nem rázott meg a dolog, hogy rajtakapják őket, helyette felállt, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy visszahúzza a melleire az amúgy sem sokat takaró ruhát, és csábosnak szánt hangon duruzsolta az egykori Arany Angyalnak:

\- Lucifer nagyuram, mit szólnál, ha ma éjjel mindkettőtöket szolgálnálak?

A Pokol főparancsnoka a szemét forgatta.

\- Megmondtam már, hogy nem érdekelsz – vetette oda Lilith-nek, aztán a bátyjához fordult. – Azt hittem, magasabbra helyezed a lécet.

Belial már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de a testvére nem várta meg, helyette szinte szó szerint felnyalábolta őt a pamlagról, és maga után rángatta.

\- Mégis miért pont Lilith-tel kellett kezdened? – érdeklődött Lucifer egyre dühösebben, ahogy egy viszonylag néptelen folyosóra jutottak. Nekilökte a bátyját a falnak, és kissé fenyegetően felé magasodott; Belial értetlenül pislogott rá.

\- Olyan készséges volt… - motyogta. – És úgy láttam, te el vagy foglalva azokkal a nőkkel, gondoltam, nekem is ezt kellene tennem…

Lucifer határozottan megbánta, hogy műsort akart rendezni a testvérének, ennél ostobább ötlete nem is lehetett volna. Ezt még elmagyarázni sem tudta, úgyhogy igyekezett lehiggadni, és taktikát váltott.

\- Nem az a bajom, hogy le akartál feküdni valakivel.

\- Hanem? – értetlenkedett tovább Belial, mire a testvére hirtelen zavarba ejtően közel hajolt hozzá. A sötét és a világosabb vörös szempár egy pillanatra egymásra bámult, aztán Lucifer előrehajolt, a testvére nyakába fúrta az arcát, és úgy suttogta a választ.

\- Hanem hogy kivel.

Belial megborzongott, ahogy az öccse meleg lehelete és puha ajkai a nyaka bőrét csiklandozták. Egy meglehetősen vonzó test feszült az övének, természetes is volt a reakciója, hogy izgalomba hozta, csak azért nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez jó ötlet, vagy hogy Lucifer tényleg úgy gondolja, mert mégiscsak fivérek voltak. Testvéreknek ilyet érezni… szigorúan tilos volt. Persze itt, az Alvilágban megváltoztak a szabályok…

Belial reszelősen felsóhajtott, ahogy felemelte a kezeit. Az egyik rásimult az öccse vékony derekára, a másik a tarkójára, beletúrt a sötét tincsekbe, majd enyhe nyomást fejtett ki, hogy Lucifer ajkai végre teljes valójukban találkozzanak a nyakával. Az egykori Arany Angyal értette a célzást, mert végre csókolni kezdte az érzékeny bőrt; az újonc Bukott lecsukta a szemét, és még inkább oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy a testvérének jobb hozzáférése legyen.

Ebben a pillanatban közelgő léptek zaja és nevetgélés ütötte meg a fülüket. Lucifer azonnal elhúzódott a bátyjától, és mindketten igyekeztek úgy tűnni, mintha mi sem történt volna, miközben egy csoportnyi Bukott sétált el a folyosón; tiszteletteljesen köszöntötték a főparancsnokot és mellesleg Belialt is, az egyik nő egyenesen gratulált neki, hogy pontosan mihez, az nem derült ki, mert úgy tűnt, siettek valahová, és gyorsan eltűntek a sarkon. Az újdonsült Bukott ismét felsóhajtott, ezúttal megkönnyebbülésében.

\- Úgy tűnik, nem láttak semmit – mondta halkan, mire a testvére felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Na és, ha láttak volna? – kérdezte hasonlóan fojtott hangon. – Senki sem tudja, hogy a testvérem vagy, és nem is szándékozom elárulni ezt a kis titkot senkinek.

\- De miért? – pislogott rá értetlenül Belial, mire az öccse kézen fogta.

\- Gyere, menjünk a lakrészembe, ott majd megbeszéljük.

Ennyiben maradtak. Végigsétáltak jó pár folyosón, és nem egy éppen nagyon elfoglalt párocskát zavartak meg a feltűnésükkel, míg odaértek Lucifer lakosztályába.

Ahogy beléptek a hatalmas tölgyfaajtókon, az újonc Bukott szája tátva maradt. Tudta, hogy az öccse a Pokol második embere, de azért azt nem várta, hogy ekkora hálószobával rendelkezik, a többi helyiségről nem is szólva, amiken eddig átvágtak. Dolgozószoba, öltöző, fogadószoba… Belial el sem tudta képzelni, hogy valaki ezt mind használja is napi szinten. Mindenesetre eléggé tetszett neki a hatalmas, baldachinos ágy, amiben legalább négy ember kényelmesen elalhatott. A vörös hajú elvörösödött, ahogy arra gondolt, lehet, hogy erre tényleg volt precedens.

Lucifer leült az egyik kényelmesnek látszó fotelbe, a bátyja pedig a párjába. Belial megköszörülte a torkát; valamiért borzasztóan izgulni kezdett, szinte ugyanannyira, mint mikor először ért hozzá Lilith-hez.

\- Bort? – érdeklődött Lucifer az asztalon álló kancsóra és poharakra mutatva. A testvére megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, köszönöm, már az a virágkoktél is a fejembe szállt kicsit…

\- Ahogy gondolod. – Az egykori Arany Angyal magának töltött csupán, és belekortyolt a rubinszín folyadékba, ám nem úgy tűnt, hogy a közeljövőben belekezdene abba, aminek megbeszélése miatt a helyiségbe jöttek, úgyhogy Belial kissé türelmetlenül megkérdezte:

\- Szóval miért kell titokban tartanunk, hogy testvérek vagyunk?

Lucifer meglehetősen ijesztő mosolyt villantott.

\- Mert azt akarom, hogy a szeretőm légy.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Azt hiszem, ez érthető – nyögte Belial kissé megilletődve. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg válaszolni tudott a nagyon is nyílt és őszinte mondatra, ami az öccse száját elhagyta. Persze azok után, ami közöttük történt a folyosón, várható volt a dolog, mégis így kimondva valahogy sokkal durvábban hangzott. Bár hogy az újonc Bukott belegondolt, annyira nem csengett rosszul a fülének a dolog…

Lucifer egy gyors mozdulattal kiitta a pohara tartalmát, aztán felállt, és úgy közelítette meg a hirtelen magát zavaróan józannak érző bátyját, mint ragadozó a reszkető prédáját. Belial nagyot nyelt, biztos volt benne, hogy ezt még a folyosón is hallották; a testvére ismét kézen fogta, pont, mint a folyosón, ezúttal azonban az ágyra ültette le. Az ágyra, amire a vörös hajú már egészen más szemmel nézett, mint mikor először látta.

Lucifer gyengéden simított végig a testvére finom metszésű arcán, az állán, majd kicsit feljebb, a sötétre festett ajkain, amikről már kissé lekopott a rúzs… talán hála Lilith-nek. Az egykori Arany Angyal magában már válogatott kínzási módoknak vetette alá az idegesítő szukát, aki csak nem bírt magával, viszont addig sem szalaszthatta el a lehetőséget. Óvatosan akart közeledni a bátyjához, nehogy elijessze; végül is vele szintén így bánt anno Mephisto a híresztelések ellenére.

Bár Lucifer egyáltalán nem akart lefeküdni a császárral, azért azt be kellett vallania, hogy a rémisztő lény az elején egyáltalán nem durván közeledett felé, sőt. Aztán ahogy Lucifer egyre idősebb lett, már nem fogta annyira vissza magát, mostanában pedig… nos, arról jobb nem is beszélni. A Pokol főparancsnoka dühösen söpörte ki az agyából Mephistót, most csak a jelenre, a testvérére akart koncentrálni attól függetlenül, hogy eddig nem nagyon sikerült neki.

Ráhajolt a hívogatóan telt ajkakra, és puhán, édesen csókolta, miközben a keze lejjebb vándorolt. Az egyik a bátyja hátát simogatta, a másik kis habozás után Belial combjára siklott.

A vörös hajú halkan felnyögött, és átkarolta az öccse nyakát, miközben viszonozta a csókot. Lucifer belemosolygott; tehát nem lesz nehéz dolga. Az, hogy Belialt eddig láthatólag csak a nők hozták lázba, némi aggodalomra adott okot, már ha Lahash-t nem számítjuk, akivel azonban elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az újonc Bukott csak flörtölget, de amúgy nem akar tőle semmit. Nos… Luciferrel láthatólag más volt a helyzet, ő pedig ennek nagyon örült. Ha szükség lett volna rá, persze kényszerítette volna a bátyját a szexre, annak is megvolt a maga varázsa, viszont sokkal jobban örült annak, hogy ilyesmit nem kellett tennie, és Belial önként adja majd oda magát neki.

Az egykori Arany Angyal ledöntötte a testvérét az ágyba, aki kissé meglepett nyikkanással reagált rá, azonban még felfogni is alig volt ideje, hogy mi történt, Lucifer máris felé mászott. Ha akart volna, sem tudott volna felkelni, hiszen egy nálánál nehezebb és izmosabb test nehezedett rá, persze nem teljesen, hogy összenyomja, épp hogy csak egymásak simultak. Lucifer ügyelt rá, hogy az ágyékuk is összeérjen, majd miközben ismét kezelésbe vette a bátyja nyakát az ajkaival, összedörgölte őket. Most már igazán hangon nyögést kapott jutalmul.

\- Lucifer… - suttogta Belial elvarázsolt hangon, mire a testvére felemelte a fejét.

\- Igen?

\- Melegem van… - motyogta az újonc Bukott, mire az öccse szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Ezek könnyen segíthetünk – válaszolta, és nekiállt kigombolni a fekete inget. Belial láthatólag megborzongott, ahogy a szoba hűvösebb levegője megcsapta a felhevült bőrét; engedelmesen emelkedett fel, hogy a testvére kibújtathassa a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabból. Lucifer éppen csak hogy végigsimított az elé tárult bőrfelületen, máris a nadrág felé nyúlt. A bátyja felszisszent, ahogy Lucifer „véletlenül” hozzáért a látható dudorhoz, de csak egyetlen rövidke másodpercre. Belial többet akart, sokkal többet; készségesen rugdosta le magáról a nadrágot, a cipőjét és végül már csak az alsója maradt. Az újdonsült Bukott nagyot nyelt, ahogy az öccse hirtelen megtorpant, majd lesütött szemmel megszólalt, kihasználva a pillanatnyi csendet.

\- Mondd csak... – kezdte. Nem mert a testvérére nézni amiatt, amit mondani készült, de akkor sem volt képes visszafogni magát, már nem.

\- Igen? – kérdezte Lucifer némiképp sürgetően. Igazán a kezébe akarta már venni Belial farkát, de kíváncsi volt arra is, mit akar tőle a vörös hajú.

\- Neked nincs meleged?

Lucifer megint vészjósló mosolyt villantott.

\- Ó, dehogynem. Segítesz a problémán?

Belial még mindig lesütött szemmel bólintott, és bár kissé zavarban volt, azért követte az öccse példáját. Kibújtatta Lucifert a testhezálló fekete trikóból, ami szépen kiemelt mindent, amit kellett, aztán a bőrnadrág jött. Nem is volt olyan könnyű lehámozni az egykori Arany Angyalról, de sikeresen megbirkóztak vele, a csizma szintén a földre került… Luciferen is már csak az alsója maradt.

Egy pillanatig egymás szemébe bámultak, végre Belial nem szégyenlősködött annyit, majd Lucifer nem bírta tovább, ismét rávetette magát a testvérére. Úgy csókolta, mintha nem lenne holnap, a kezeivel végigjárta majdnem minden egyes porcikáját… legalábbis amit nem takart anyag. Végül eljutott a bátyja láthatólag teljesen kemény farkához, azonban az alsója fogságban tartotta. Lucifer igazán ki akarta szabadítani, és meg is tette; ahogy előbukkant a merev hímtag, rögtön a kezébe vette, és verni kezdte. Belialnak elakadt a lélegzete.

Még sosem érzett ehhez hasonlót. Muszáj volt belekapaszkodni valamibe, és a legközelebb pont az öccse karja esett hozzá. Lucifer meg sem rezzent, mikor a testvére belemélyesztette a körmeit a karjába; azt viszont nem akarta, hogy Belial ennyitől elmenjen, úgyhogy kisvártatva elengedte a farkát. Az újonc Bukott elégedetlen nyögést hallatott, felemelte a fejét, hogy reklamáljon, de mikor meglátta, mire készül az öccse, elakadt a szava.

Lucifer a bátyja ölére hajolt, ismét a kezébe vette Belial merevedését, és lassan megnyalta a makkját. A vörös hajú azonnal összerezzent, és egy nyögés hagyta el a száját; az egykori Arany Angyalnak ez kifejezetten tetszett, úgyhogy nem finomkodott tovább, inkább a szájába vette Belialt. 

Az újdonsült Bukott szinte magán kívül volt a gyönyörtől; ismét kapaszkodót keresett, ezúttal az ágy oszlopát szorította a markába, miközben érezte, hogy nemsokára…

Belial figyelmeztetés nélkül élvezett bele a testvére szájába, akit kissé meglepett a dolog, de végül is nem bánta annyira. Lenyelte, amit tudott, majd a száját nyalogatva, mint egy tejet ivó macska, felemelte a fejét. A bátyja az arcára szorított kézzel, zihálva feküdt.

\- Jól vagy? – feküdt le mellé Lucifer, és igyekezett elvenni Belial karjait az arca elől. Az újonc Bukott némi harc után hagyta csak a dolgot, pirulva pillantott az öccsére.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte az egykori Arany Angyal ismét, mire a bátyja bólintott.

\- Csak… sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ez ilyen jó – motyogta láthatólag totális zavarban Belial, mire a testvére elmosolyodott.

\- Akkor ideje volt, hogy megismerd – mondta, mire az öccse bólintott.

\- Én is… kipróbálhatom? – pislogott fel kissé még mindig vöröslő arccal az újdonsült Bukott a testvérére, aki hogy is mondhatott volna nemet erre a kérdésre.

Belial először csak az alsóján keresztül simogatta az öccsét, kitapogatta a nemsokára ismét teljes keménységében ágaskodó hímtagot, végül Lucifer unta meg előbb a dolgot, és egész egyszerűen kibújt a zavaró ruhadarabból, majd a bátyja mellé térdelt az ágyra. Belial immár csupaszon foghatta a kezébe a testvére farkát; egy ideig csillogó szemekkel, nagyon koncentrálva verte neki, aztán nyelt egyet, és felpillantott Lucifer arcára.

\- Be… bevegyem a számba?

\- Igen.

Belial bólintott, kicsit farkasszemet nézett még a kezében tartott merevedéssel, aztán lassan odahajolt, és megtette. Kíváncsian térképezte fel a nyelvével az új ízeket és formákat; közben Lucifer felsóhajtott, a keze automatikusan a bátyja vöröses tincseibe túrt. Nem ez volt az első aznap éjjel, hogy valaki leszopta, és bár a két nő sokkal gyakorlottabb és ügyesebb volt Belialnál, mégis a tudat, hogy a saját testvére teszi ezt vele, valahogy ezerszer izgatóbbá tette az egészet.

Nem úgy tervezte, hogy ennyivel lerendezik az éjszakát, de végül nem húzta ki a merevedését a testvére szájából, mielőtt még a csúcsra juthatott volna. Hagyta, hogy Belial elégséges időt tudjon gyakorolni, majd mikor Lucifer érezte, hogy közeledik az orgazmusa, figyelmeztette a bátyját. A vörös hajú kissé kipirult arccal húzódott távolabb, és ismét kezével verte az öccse farkát; az egykori Arany Angyal egyelőre ezt is hagyta, nem várta el tőle, hogy rögtön le is nyelje. Nem akarta megijeszteni Belialt, akinek így egyáltalán nem lett ez egy rossz élmény, sőt; csillogó szemmel figyelte, ahogy a testvére elélvezett, majd a kezére, ujjaira csordult anyagot.

\- Kóstold meg – biztatta vigyorogva Lucifer, mire a bátyja kissé zavartan nevetgélve rázta a fejét.

\- Á, nem hiszem…

\- Nekem elhiheted, nagyon finom.

Egy pillanatra egymás szemébe néztek; Belial még bizonytalankodott, de végül a bizalma győzött Luciferben, mert az arcához emelte a kezét, és éppen csak hogy belenyalt az ondóba. Mint egy kíváncsi kiscica, állapította meg Lucifer, és csak mosolyogni tudott a gondolatra.

\- Na, milyen? – érdeklődött az egykori Arany Angyal, mikor a testvére leengedte a kezét.

\- Hát… furcsa – válaszolta végül teljesen őszintén Belial. Lucifer felállt az ágyról, és mielőtt odament volna a szekrényhez, megpaskolta a bátyja vörös fürtökkel díszített feje búbját. Aztán némi törlőkendőt szedett elő, és letisztogatta magát, míg Belial a saját kezét.

Ezek után Lucifer ismét a fivéréhez fordult, aki épp azon ügyködött, hogy magára kapkodja a földre szétszórt ruháit.

\- Mi lenne, ha itt aludnál ma éjjel?

\- Ó. – Belial nadrághúzó mozdulata félúton elakadt. – Nem bánnád?

\- Dehogyis – válaszolta Lucifer. – Így ráadásul attól sem kell tartanunk, hogy néhány szexéhes Bukott megpróbálna besurranni az éjjel a szobádba, hogy elvegyék az ártatlanságodat.

\- Miért olyan nagy dolog az? – motyogta zavartan Belial, miközben végül mégis felhúzta a nadrágját. Lucifer felállt, és a testvére derekára simította a tenyerét. Egymás szemébe néztek; az egykori Arany Angyal vöröslő íriszei szinte lyukat égettek Belial halványabb tekintetébe.

\- Te vagy az egyetlen szűz ebben az egész rohadt nagy palotában – duruzsolta Lucifer. – Hidd el, elég nagy egzotikumnak számítasz ahhoz, hogy mindenki téged akarjon.

\- Tényleg? – nyelt egy nagyot Belial.

\- A kérdés már csak az: te kit választasz?

Az újdonsült Bukott egy órával ezelőtt még egész más választ adott volna a kérdésre, most azonban nem mondhatott mást, csak amit a szíve diktált.

\- Téged, csakis téged.

Lucifer elégedetten mosolyodott el, és csókolta meg a bátyját, aki valósággal beleolvadt a karjaiba.

A hajszálcsíkos nadrág rövid úton megint a földön végezte; Belial felnyögött, ahogy az öccse belemélyesztette a fogát a nyaka vékony bőrébe, és közben összedörgölte az ágyékukat.

\- Lucifer… - lehelte, de mivel semmi reakciót nem kapott, csak a testvére egyik tenyere markolt bele erősen a bal farpofájába, megismételte kissé hangosabban.

\- Mi az? – lihegte Lucifer, és felemelte a fejét. Véres volt a szája; Belial meglepetten nyúlt a kis sebhez, amit a fivére okozott.

\- Vérzek – állapította meg, és sajnos Lucifernek rá kellett jönnie, hogy ezzel a kedvének is annyi lett.

\- Ne haragudj – erőltette magára a bűnbánó arckifejezését, bár főleg a jelenlegi helyzetben igencsak nehezére esett. Ahhoz képest, hogy nemrég úgy döntött, elnapolja a bátyja felavatását, most igencsak vérszemet kapott, képes lett volna mégis jól megdöngetni, mindent porcikája ösztönösen ezért kiáltott, erre Belial… nos, ő nem akarta már, és ha nem akarta a frászt hozni a testvérére, akkor ezt el kellett fogadnia.

\- Hajlamos vagyok elragadtatni magam – folytatta Lucifer, majd vett még egy törlőkendőt, és óvatosan tisztogatni kezdte a sebet. Alig volt egy karcolás, Belial mégis akkora ügyet csinált belőle… Lucifer legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna, de visszafogta magát.

Miután az újdonsült Bukott úgy-ahogy megnyugodott, az öccse lefektette az ágyba, majd melléfeküdt, és magához ölelte. Belial halkan szuszogott a mellkasán; végül is elég békésre sikeredett az éjszaka, és az újonc Bukott is nemsokára elfelejtette ezt a kis incidenst.

\---

\- Lucifer, nyisd már ki, az ég szerelmére!

\- Astaroth, dugulj már el, a Pokolba veled – motyogta Lucifer a mellette fekvő Belial jó illatú, dús vörös hajtömegébe, de mivel az az átkozott Bukott csak nem volt képes abbahagyni a dörömbölést meg a kiabálást, végül is felkelt, magára kapta a fekete selyem köntösét, amit épp csak ímmel-ámmal kötött össze az övvel a derekán, igazából nem nagyon izgatta, mennyi mindene látszik ki. Belial kidugta a fejét a paplan mögül, és kissé zavarodottan pislogott, nézte, hogyan nyit ajtót Lucifer, bár be nem engedte Astaroth-ot, a testével elállta az ajtót.

\- Mit akarsz? – förmedt a küszöbön álló Bukottra cseppet sem kedvesen a szoba lakója.

\- Belial eltűnt! – jelentette be Astaroth nem kicsit drámaian. – A szolgálója szerinte egyáltalán nem is ment a szobájába az éjszaka… félek, hogy valaki úgy elintézte, hogy…

\- Nyugi.

\- Hogy… tessék? – pislogott Astaroth. – Te tudsz valamit?

\- Meglehet – fonta karba a kezét Lucifer, és az ajtófélfának dőlt. – Belialért nem kell aggódnod, jó kezekben van.

\- Ó, hát akkor… jó – mondta kissé meghökkenve Astaroth, aztán lejjebb vette a hangját, és még egy kis cinkos mosoly is megjelent a szája szegletében. – Na és ki a szerencsés, megtudhatom?

Lucifer csak a fejével bökött befelé, és még az ajtót is beljebb rúgta. Belial nem hitte volna, hogy ez lesz, akkor visszadugta volna a fejét a paplan mögé, így azonban késő volt, Astaroth meglátta, és nem kicsit kerekedett ki a szeme.

\- Azt hiszem, sokan irigyelnek most a Pokolban – mondta végül az ezüsthajú Bukott, és jobb híján elköszönt, sőt, még bocsánatot is kért, amiért zavart. Lucifer elégedetten pislogott utána, aztán visszazárta az ajtót.

\- Ezt most miért kellett? – morogta Belial, mire az egykori Arany Angyal csak mosolyogva visszament hozzá, és leült az ágyra. A bátyja tüntetőleg a takaró mögé bújt, úgyhogy némi szemforgatás után lehúzta a vörös üstökről a paplant. A tulajdonosa láthatólag nehezményezte ezt.

\- Mégis mit? – érdeklődött Lucifer, miközben Belial a takaróért küzdött. – Miért mutattalak meg Astaroth-nak?

\- Pontosan! – jelentette ki az újonc Bukott, miközben törökülésbe ült. Láthatólag lemondott arról, hogy elbújjon, úgyhogy a testvére nagy kegyesen visszahelyezte a takarót az ágyra, kettejük közé.

\- Előbb-utóbb úgyis kitudódott volna – vont vállat Lucifer. Belial szép arca fintorba torzult.

\- Olyan volt, mintha csak dicsekedni lennék jó, hogy megdöntöttél.

\- Ez itt így megy. Mindenki ezt csinálja.

\- Elég… szomorú – húzta el a száját a vörös. – Szóval most mindenki azt fogja gondolni, hogy te és én…?

\- Bizony – vágta rá Lucifer. – Látod, megmondtam, hogy titokban kell tartanunk, hogy testvérek vagyunk.

Ezzel végül is Belial nem tudott vitatkozni, bár ha belegondolt, sokkal jobban örült volna annak, ha azt híresztelik el róla, hogy az éjjel megdöntötte Lilith-et, aki egy igencsak dekoratív külsejű nőnemű lény volt, mint hogy az terjedjen el, hogy őt döntötték meg. Persze nem arról volt szó, hogy bánta a tegnap éjszakát, mert tényleg élvezte a dolgot, viszont ahogy az öccsétől hallotta, úgy gondolta, errefelé borzasztó fontos a hírnév. Nos, ő nem hitte, hogy ezzel jó pontot szerzett hírnév szempontjából.

\- Aha… helyette a szajhád lettem – biggyesztette le az ajkát Belial. Lucifer ezúttal már nem fogta vissza magát, nyíltan a szemét forgatta, és cseppet sem vidám arckifejezéssel meredt a testvérére, aki láthatólag fel sem fogta, mekkora veszélyben van éppen. El sem tudta ugyanis képzelni, hogy az ő aranyos kisöccse bántani tudná.

\- Már megbocsáss, de ezt úgy mondod, mintha valami alantas dolog lenne – fonta karba a kezét Lucifer. – Alantas lény lettél csak attól, hogy hozzád értem? Nem hinném.

\- Nem úgy gondoltam… - igyekezett ellenkezni Belial, de a másik Bukott közbevágott, mégpedig elég erélyesen.

\- Tájékoztatlak, hogy Lucifer kurvájának lenni megtiszteltetés ebben a kibaszott Pokolban, de ha nem tetszik, nyugodtan mehetsz Lahash csökevényes faszát szopkodni, úgyis annyira oda van érted.

\- Nem érdekel Lahash – motyogta Belial a kelleténél kissé halkabban; nem mert hangosan beszélni, mert kezdte ijesztőnek találni a testvérét. Lucifer ennek most kifejezetten örült.

\- Nem? – érdeklődött gúnyosan. – Akkor talán Lilith csöcseit markolásznád szívesebben?

Belial hangtalanul rázta a fejét.

\- Ennek kifejezetten örülök, ugyanis Lilith a legalja, és sosem lenne képes téged úgy megvédeni, mint én. Tudod te, ki vagyok én?

\- Igen…

\- A Pokol főparancsnoka, Mephisto után az első ember ebben az istenverte kócerájban, ez csak jelent valamit, nem?

\- Oké, felfogtam, ne haragudj! – emelte fel végül a hangját Belial. Összevont szemöldökkel, kócosan és kissé kétségbeesetten meredt az öccsére; még így is gyönyörű volt. Lucifer vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd elfojtotta a dühét, ami még csak most akart volna igazán kitörni belőle. Sejtette, hogy így is eléggé megijesztette a fivérét, nem akart mindent egyszerre rázúdítani, ha maga mellett akarta tudni.

\- Nem haragszom – jelentette ki sokkal kedvesebb hangon, és előrenyúlt, hogy kisöpörjön egy kósza, hullámos tincset Belial arcából, akinek erre ellágyultak a vonásai.

\- Akkor jó – motyogta az újdonsült Bukott, és a tenyerét ráfektette Lucifer kézfejére, ami az arcára simult. Lehunyta a szemét, és igyekezett visszaidézni azt az időt, mikor az öccse még nagy szemű, ártatlan arcú Arany Angyalka volt, aki a légynek sem tudott ártani, és együtt aludtak minden este, Belial átölelte őt, és úgy érezte, meg kell védenie mindenáron. Aztán ez nem sikerült, az orra elől rabolták el… hiszen az egész az ő hibája volt. Nem először jutott erre a következtetésre, de most valahogy még jobban fájt, hiszen a saját szemével láthatta, mi lett Luciferből.

„Én sem vagyok jobb, sőt” – gondolta magában, miközben ismét kinyitotta a szemét, amiben már könnyek csillogtak. Lucifer úgy tett, mintha nem látná, mert azt hitte, az előbbi nyers modorának köszönhető, hogy a testvére sírva fakadt, inkább előrehajolt, feljebb emelte Belial állát, és megcsókolta. Finoman, édesen, ahogy legelőször, a bátyja pedig nagyon igyekezett beleélni magát, hogy ismét minden olyan, mint mikor annyi év után először találkoztak, és boldog volt. Boldog volt, hogy él az öccse, aki nem egy vadállat… mert Lucifel sosem bánna rosszul vele.

Belial összerezzent, ahogy a fivére keze a combjára simult. A csók nem volt ellenére, vigasztalásként, de Lucifer, úgy tűnt, ennyinél nem akar megállni. Hirtelen félelem tört rá; talán most jön a felavatás rész? Ő érzelmileg jelenleg cseppet sem állt készen ilyesmire, inkább arra vágyott, hogy a szobájában lehessen, egyedül. Azonban láthatólag Lucifernek erről fogalma sem volt, mert épp Belial egyik mellbimbójára tapadt rá, és bár alapvetően kellemes érzés volt, amint az egykori Arany Angyal keze a testvére ágyékához ért volna, Belial ugrott egyet, és felpattant az ágyról.

\- Azt hiszem, visszamegyek a szobámba – jelentette ki kissé zavartan, és a kölcsönkapott nadrág után nyúlt. Azt várta, hogy Lucifer ellenkezzen, félt tőle, hogy nem fogja elengedni, talán megint kiabálni kezd, vagy egyszerűen csak erőszakot alkalmaz, de szerencsére semmi ilyen nem történt. Lucifer szótlanul nézte, hogy öltözik fel a bátyja, aztán egyszerűen hagyta, hogy az kisétáljon. Mintha némi megbántottság is csillogott volna a vörös szempárban, de Belial már semmiben sem volt biztos. Talán csak abban, hogy kezdte megbánni, hogy ilyen hidegen viselkedett, azonban most már nem tudott mit tenni.

Gyorsan szedte a lábát, szerencsére közel volt a saját szobája, ahol épp Lamia takarított, de ahogy meglátta az újonc Bukottat, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

\- Jaj, uram, aggódtam érted! – jelentette ki, mire Belial meglepetten pillantott rá.

\- Miért? – kérdezte.

\- Astaroth úr járt itt, és Lahash úrra meg rám is frászt hozta, azt állította, hogy Belial úr eltűnt, talán valaki… szóval félt, hogy bántották.

\- Ja – legyintett Belial, miközben kedvetlenül lehuppant az egyik székbe. – Azóta már találkoztam vele, megnyugtattuk, hogy nem történt bajom.

\- Ennek igazán örülök – hajolt meg Lamia, majd mielőtt az ajtóhoz lépett volna, mert végzett a takarítással, megkérdezte:

\- Tehetek érted valamit, uram?

\- Igen, csinálj egy forró fürdőt – sóhajtotta Belial. Szüksége is volt rá, némi lazításra, hogy jobb színben lássa a dolgokat, mert jelenleg borzalmas kedve volt.


	5. Chapter 5

Belial törökülésben üldögélt az ébenszín padlón, körülötte sötétség, a nagy, nehéz függönyök mind behúzva, bár az ablakok sem engedtek volna be túl sok fényt, tekintve, hogy éjszaka volt már a Pokolban is. Egyetlen rózsás faragványokkal díszített bordó gyertya égett csupán az asztalkán a szoba közepén, a Bukott azt szuggerálta elmélyülten, összevont szemöldökkel. A gyertya fénye megvilágított egy könyvet, rajta egyszerű, minden jelzés nélküli fekete bőrkötés, egyébként más nem volt az asztalon.

Belial egész nap ki sem dugta az orrát a szobájából. Az igazat megvallva félt, mert tudta, hogy Lucifer tényleg nem hazudott, mikor azt mondta, valószínűleg ő az egyetlen szűz ebben az egész hatalmas épületben, és mint olyanra, elég sok mindenkinek fáj a foga. Ráadásul közéjük tartozott maga Lucifer is.

Belial akármennyire nem akart így érezni, csalódott a testvérében. Nagyon régen volt, mikor utoljára látták egymást, való igaz, és az egykori Arany Angyal nyilván szörnyű dolgokon ment keresztül, ha ez lett belőle. Belial nem akart lefeküdni vele, ebben egyre biztosabb volt, ahogy teltek az órák, viszont abban is, hogy nem fog tudni menekülni, ezen túl kell esnie. Félt, a saját öccsétől, és ez csak még rosszabb volt. Összerezzent, mikor Lamia néha benézett hozzá, ételt hozott, vagy csak megkérdezte, szolgálatára lehet-e valamiben…

Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna, ha az első éjjel lefekszik Lilith-tel, akkor most nem kellene rettegnie, főleg pedig azon morfondíroznia, vajon hogy is működik ez a dolog két férfi között. Egy nővel el tudta képzelni, olvasott is róla, na de egy azonos nemű partnerrel… mindenesetre abban biztos volt, hogy nem szeretné kipróbálni, nem is érdekli az egész.

Na jó, ez hazugság volt. Igenis érdekelte, de nem hitte, hogy megtenni is meg akarja majd.

Aztán kopogtattak.

Belialba ismét belenyilallt a rémület, azonban reménykedett, hogy ismét csak Lamia akar valamit, talán ismét nyaggatni akarja, hogy egyen valamit. Persze, mintha gyomorideggel az olyan egyszerű volna…

A Bukott feltápászkodott a padlóról, magára kapta a köntösét, mert csak egy hosszú hálóinget viselt, és reszkető kézzel kötötte meg az övet. Tudta, hogy nem Lamia az, valami ezt súgta neki, ezért nem is kiáltott ki, hogy jöjjön be a látogatója, hanem előtte felöltözött, majd nagyot nyelt, és tapsolt egyet. A többi gyertya is varázsütésre meggyulladt a szobában, így mégiscsak jobban látott, miközben ajtót nyitott.

\- Á, gyógyító – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Belial, ahogy megpillantotta Lahash-t. Az idősebb Bukott mintha kissé idegesnek tűnt volna, mindenesetre csábítónak szánt mosolyt villantott a házigazda felé, majd felmutatta a kezében tartott üveget.

\- Üdv, hallottam Lamiától, hogy nincs túl jó kedved, egész nap ki sem tetted a lábad a szobádból, gondoltam meglátogatlak. Állítólag nagyon finom ez a bor. Ha máshoz nem is, a borkészítéshez eléggé értenek az emberek…

\- Öö, hát köszönöm, fáradj be – állt félre az ajtóból kissé megilletődötten Belial. – Amint látod, nem igazán vagyok vendégfogadáshoz öltözve…

\- Ugyan, engem egyáltalán nem zavar – legyintett Lahash vigyorogva, és már be is csukta maga mögött az ajtót. – Micsoda romantikus fények – állapította meg a gyertyákra utalva. Belial kezdte megbánni, hogy meggyújtotta őket.

\- Igen, nos, azért azt szeretném leszögezni, hogy nincsen rossz kedvem, meg is kellene vernem azt az ostoba szolgálót, amiért ilyeneket terjeszt rólam…

\- Azt mondod, semmi gond? – kérdezte a gyógyító, miután letette a borosüveget a rózsás gyertya és a könyvecske mellé az asztalra. – És a szárnyaid?

Belial láthatólag elszomorodott, ahogy a téma előkerült.

\- Nincsenek fájdalmaim – válaszolta azért udvariasan, pedig legszívesebben nem beszélgetett volna ilyesmiről. Minél előbb el akarta felejteni az egészet… - Segít a főzet, amit adtál.

\- Helyes, helyes – bólogatott Lahash, majd megindult a másik Bukott felé, aki kissé értetlenül nézett rá, főleg mikor a gyógyító megragadta a köntöse övét. – Azért megnézném őket, csak a biztonság kedvéért, hogy forrtak össze azok a fránya csontok…

Belial azt kívánta, bárcsak ne ennyire egyértelműek lennének a másik Bukott szándékai. Tudta, hogy Lahash vágyik rá, hogy ne tudta volna, és mindeddig élvezte is a figyelmet, de ez most egész másnak tűnt. Nem is volt kedve ehhez az egészhez, mindenesetre végül némi ellenkezés után hagyta, hogy a gyógyító lesegítse róla a köntöst, majd elkezdje kigombolni a hálóinget.

Centiméterről centiméterre több meztelen bőrfelület került elő, Lahash légzése pedig mintha felgyorsult volna. Már húzta volna le teljesen a hosszú ruhadarabot Belial csípőjéről, mikor az gyorsan utánanyúlt; végül a gyógyító nem mondott semmit, ráhagyta, inkább az újdonsült Bukott mögé sétált, és gyengéden végigsimogatta a hátát. A bőr makulátlan volt, a kisebb sebek már teljesen begyógyultak. Belial megborzongott az érintésre.

\- Ereszd ki a szárnyaidat, kedvesem.

Az újdonsült Bukott engedelmeskedett. Csukott szemmel, egyáltalán nem akarta még véletlenül sem látni a csálén, furcsán összeforrt csontokat valamelyik tükörben, de így valahogy még intenzívebben érzékelt a többi érzékszervével. Például tökéletesen tisztán hallotta, hogyan sóhajt fel Lahash határozottan kéjesen, ahogy a halványpiros tollakat simogatja, és az érzés enyhe fájdalommal vegyesen volt… kellemes.

Nem, ez így nagyon nem volt rendjén. Belial érezte, hogy vér tolul a hímtagjába, pedig ő egyáltalán nem akart ráizgulni a gyógyító érintésére, nem érdekelte a férfi, és mégis… tudta, hogy Lahash is ugyanannyira kemény, ha nem keményebb. Szürreális élmény volt; Belial megijedt a saját testétől, amiért az elárulta, és azzal a lendülettel tüntette el a szárnyait, majd szaladt a szoba legtávolabbi sarkába, reszketve próbálva visszarángatni magára a hálóingjét. Átkozta magát, amiért nem öltözött fel rendesen aznap.

\- Ne, kedvesem, ne ijedj meg, semmi baj… - indult felé Lahash, amitől a másik Bukott csak még inkább megrémült. A gyógyító látta, hogy jobban teszi, ha lassabbra veszi a tempót; felsóhajtott, aztán jobb híján a szekrényhez ment, elővett két poharat meg egy dugóhúzót, kibontotta a borosüveget, amit hozott, aztán öntött mindkettejüknek. Az övét azonnal le is húzta, Belial meglepetten látta, milyen gyorsan elfogyott a sötétpiros ital, bár a Bukott azonnal újra is töltötte.

\- Igyál, tényleg nagyon jó.

Belial legszívesebben elküldte volna a fenébe a gyógyítót, ráadásul legnagyobb sajnálatára még mindig állt a farka, igyekezett elrejteni a hálóing redői közé, amit olyan sebtében gombolt vissza. Viszont volt benne egy bizonyos fokú egészséges kíváncsiság is, még sosem ivott bort… Végül visszamerészkedett Lahash közelébe, és elvette tőle a poharat, közben mintegy véletlenül összeért a kezük. Villámcsapáshoz hasonlatos érzés volt, Belial szempillája megrebbent, de amúgy igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Beleszagolt a pohárba. Nem volt éppen annyira csábító illata, de úgy volt vele, hogy ha a virágkoktélhoz hasonló hatással lesz rá, az is valami. A szorongás a mellében már-már elviselhetetlennek tűnt, el akarta felejteni ezt az egészet, főleg Lucifert. Egek, ha Lucifer tudná, mi történik itt éppen…

Belial a gondolattól megrettenve ivott. Nem volt jó, tényleg nem, de leerőltette a torkán, bár erről is valami más jutott eszébe, valami bűnös, amit az öccsével műveltek tegnap éjjel… ahhoz képest ez semmi. Nagyot sóhajtott, és bekönnyezve ivott még pár kortyot.

Hirtelen Lahash keze megragadta a másik Bukott csuklóját. Belial szeme felpattant, és megint az első gondolata a menekülés volt, de rájött, hogy a gyógyító nem durván ért hozzá, ahogy azt először hitte, csak óvatosan leirányította a kezét, a pohár az asztalra került, majd Lahash az ágy felé kezdte húzni őt.

Az ágy. Belial ismét reszketni kezdett, de legnagyobb rémületére a gondolattól csak még inkább vér tolult az alsóbb régióiba. Bénán hagyta, hogy a másik Bukott leültesse, az is mellételepedett, majd végigsimított az arcán, a porcelánbőrön, amin két rózsaszín foltocska jelent meg alig észrevehetően. A bor és a zavar pírja.

\- Sosem láttam még nálad gyönyörűbb lényt – susogta Lahash olyan csillogó szemekkel, hogy látszott rajta, komolyan beszél. Belial mindig is élvezte, ha csodálták, úgyhogy ez csak olaj volt a tűzre, és sajnos ezt a gyógyító is láthatólag tudta. – Kérlek, engedd, hogy akkora gyönyörhöz juttassalak, amekkorában még sosem volt részed azelőtt…

Az újonc Bukott reszelősen sóhajtott fel, ahogy a kéz, ami az előbb még az álla vonalát járta végig, most lejjebb vándorolt a nyakáról az egyik kilátszó kulcscsontjára. Aztán a gombok… Belial nem is gombolta be mindet, ezzel mintha tudat alatt segítette volna Lahash munkáját, aki igazából nem is várt engedélyre, egész egyszerűen magától kezdte vetkőztetni az előtte ülő szépséget. A könnyű anyag ismét lehullott az újonc Bukott ölébe, épp csak alulról fedte már valami, szerencsére azonban a gyógyító nem sürgetett semmit, inkább gyengéden simogatta az elé táruló hófehér bőrt, mintha a világ legfinomabb selymét tapintotta volna. Épp előrehajolt, hogy csókot adjon az enyhén nyitott cseresznyeszín ajkakra, mikor kivágódott az ajtó.

Egy pillanatra sötétségbe borult a szoba, ahogy Belial meglátta a testvérét a küszöbön, automatikusan eloltott minden gyertyát, ez volt az első gondolata. A második az, hogy meneküljön, de nem igazán volt hova, úgyhogy inkább gyorsan próbált ismét felöltözni, miközben felugrott és a szoba legtávolabbi sarkába igyekezett, de megbotlott egy székben, és eléggé nagyot koppanva elesett.

Aztán Lucifernek hála nappali fény költözött a helyiségbe. Elég félreérthetetlen helyzetben találta a két Bukottat, most pedig azt kellett látnia, hogy Belialról konkrétan lecsúszott minden ruha, álló farokkal fetreng a földön a térdét szorítva, amit csúnyán beütött. Nem igazán volt értelme tagadnia semmit, ahogyan Lahash-nak sem, aki igencsak halálra vált arccal ugrott fel szintén az ágyról, és hátrált a falig, neki azonban sikerült úgy, hogy ne ütközzön bele semmibe.

Lucifer nem mondott semmit, egy szót sem szólt, ahhoz túlságosan dühös volt. Mikor meghallotta a szolgálólányától, hogy Lamia látta besurranni Belial szobájába a gyógyítót, nem várt tovább; egész nap el volt foglalva a hadsereggel és a tervekkel, estére kis pihenőt engedélyezett magának, mielőtt meglátogatja a bátyját, de arra nem számított, hogy valaki beelőzi. Bár láthatólag csak majdnem sikerült annak a bizonyos valakinek, hiszen Belialból még mindig sugárzott az ártatlanság… ennek mindketten örülhettek, mert ha nem így lett volna, már rég vérfürdőt rendez.

Lucifer egész egyszerűen nekiesett Lahash-nak, aki mintha még segíteni is akart volna neki azzal, hogy a falig hátrált. Így könnyű volt a nyakánál fogva nekiszorítani, csak nézni, ahogy a nyomorult levegőért kapkod, és lejjebb…

\- Le kellene vágnom a csökött kis farkad, hogy többé ne hegyezhesd arra, ami az enyém – sziszegte bele Lahash képébe, aki szívesen ellenkezett volna, de csak némi nyüszítésre telt tőle. – Ó, szóval egyetértesz? Hallgatás beleegyezés.

\- L-Lucifer… - tápászkodott közben fel elég szánalmas módon Belial, maga elé kapva a ruháját. Elindult a két Bukott felé, de nem sokáig jutott; az öccse tekintete épp csak rávillant, ő máris a falnak csapódott. Beverte a fejét, nem annyira, hogy elájuljon, de minimum egy agyrázkódása lehetett, mert összecsuklott és hányingere volt a fájdalmon kívül. A haja alatt vért tapintott.

De felfogni se nagyon volt ideje a dolgot, mert Lucifer úgy csapta hirtelen a földhöz szerencsétlen Lahash-t, mint egy rongybabát. Belial azt hitte, a gyógyító ezek után fel sem kel, azonban tévedett; vérzett ugyan, de felállt, sőt, harcolni próbált. Viszont az ütései nem igazán találtak célba, Luciferéi annál inkább; rövid idő alatt verte laposra a gyógyítót, aki végül összecsuklott. A Pokol főparancsnoka elégedetten nézett le rá; végül is nem bánta, hogy az ellenfele szembeszállt vele, így legalább kiadhatta magából a dühe egy részét. Most viszont előkapott egy hosszú, éles pengéjű kést a bakancsából, majd a lábbelivel beletaposott Lahash gyomrába. A gyógyító szánalomra méltó hangot hallatott; Belial érezte, hogy most kell cselekednie, ha nem akar vérfürdőt látni, úgyhogy akármennyire is kóválygott a feje, és akármennyire hányingere volt attól, hogy felállt, megtette.

Odabotorkált a testvéréhez, és könyörgő pillantást vetett rá.

\- Kérlek, ne…

\- Mit ne? – Kifejezéstelen, részvéttelen vörös szempár nézett vissza rá. Egy szörnyeteg szemei. – Ne vágjam le a szánalmas kis szeretőd faszát, hogy kedvedre szopkodhasd tovább?

\- Te is tudod, hogy semmi sem történt – nyögte Belial, és megtántorodott. Nekiesett volna Lucifernek, de ő nem tartotta meg, csak ellökte magától; az újonc Bukott ismét fájdalmas nyekkenéssel esett a földre. Ezúttal nem bírta tovább, öklendezni kezdett, kijött belőle minden, amit Lamia nagy nehezen belediktált ebéd címszó alatt. Belial azt az egy alkalmat leszámítva, mikor letaszították a Mennyből, még sosem érezte magát ennyire borzalmasan.

\- Csak megvizsgált! – nyögte két öklendezés között. Fogalma sem volt, használt-e, mindenesetre mikor végre megkönnyebbült kissé, és felnézett, azt látta, hogy Lahash eszméletlenül, összeverve fekszik tőle nem messze, de a hímtagja még legalább megvan. Lucifer közben felállította az egyik felborult széket, és leült keresztbe tett lábakkal, kezében még mindig a tőrrel játszadozva.

\- Azt állítod, hogy csak megvizsgált? – visszhangozta az egykori Arany Angyal a bátyja szavait. – És azt várod, hogy ezt el is higgyem?

\- Hidd el, kérlek – könyörgött Belial. Könnyek csorogtak az arcán, annyira rosszul volt, de nem adhatta fel. Hiszen tényleg nem történt semmi! – Kezdtek megint fájni a szárnyaim, azért hívattam ide a gyógyítót.

\- Ó, szóval fájnak? – csillant fel Lucifer szeme veszélyesen. Letette a kést az asztalra, majd felállt, és megindult a testvére felé, aki legszívesebben menekült volna, de tudta, hogy nem lehet. Hagyta, hogy az öccse felnyalábolja, az ágyra fektesse, majd a hálóinggel szinte anyáskodva megtörölje Belial száját meg a mellkasát, amit az nemrég összerondított.

\- Fordulj a hátadra.

Nem kérés volt, parancs. Az újdonsült Bukott reszketve engedelmeskedett; így, hogy teljesen meztelen volt, csak még rémisztőbb és megalázóbb volt a helyzet, de nem volt mit tenni.

\- Elő azokkal a fájós szárnyakkal.

Belial kissé értetlenül engedte ki a szárnyait. Egészen addig fogalma sem volt, mi következik, amíg az öccse meg nem ragadta az egyiket. Kegyetlen és erős marokkal szorította a nemrég összeforrt csontok találkozását, majd maga felé rántotta azt. Az újonc Bukott felordított, ahogy meghallotta a semmivel össze nem téveszthető roppanást, és megérezte a pokoli kínt; szinte azonnal el is vesztette az eszméletét utána.

\---

Belial iszonytató fájdalomra ébredt. Fogalma sem volt, hol van, mi történt vele, egy hosszú és rémisztő pillanatig csak ő létezett és a kín, aztán lassan elhalványult az érzés, és kezdte felfogni, hogy egy idegen, fehérre meszelt szobában van egy szintén idegen Bukott társaságában, aki valakihez beszél.

\- Beadtam neki, most egy ideig rendben lesz, uram.

\- Köszönöm, elmehetsz. – Ez a hang viszont határozottan ismerős volt Belialnak. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.  
\- Astaroth…

\- Itt vagyok, semmi baj – hajolt fölé az ezüsthajú Bukott. Az arca, mint mindig, most is nyugalmat árasztott magából, ami tényleg hatással volt a sérült Belialra.

\- Mi történt? – suttogta az újdonsült Bukott kissé zavartan. Még nem volt teljesen tiszta az elméje, talán védeni is akarta a sokkoló emlékektől.

\- Lahash bántani próbált téged – hangzott a meglepő válasz Astaroth szájából. Belial értetlenül meredt rá, próbálva feldolgozni a hallottakat. – Erőszakot akart venni rajtad, de Lucifernek sikerült megmentenie az utolsó pillanatban.

\- Ez… ez nem igaz – esett kétségbe Belial. – Ezt Lucifer mondta?

\- Természetesen – vetett egy furcsa pillantást Astaroth a másik Bukottra. – És higgy nekem, jobban jársz, ha te is ragaszkodsz ehhez a... hivatalos verzióhoz.

Belial agya lázasan járt, de valahogy nem tudott most olyan gyorsan kapcsolni, mint eddig, ami nagyon idegesítette. Mindenesetre az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Astaroth tudja, vagy legalábbis sejti, mi az igazság, mi történt, de ha szerinte sincs értelme az igazat mondani… Lahash!

\- A fenébe – suttogta Belial. Igyekezett felkészíteni magát a lehetséges válaszokra, egyik szörnyűbbnek tetszett, mint a másik. – Mi történt a gyógyítóval?

\- Ő… nos, ő már máshol van.

\- Meghalt? – lábadt könnybe Belial szeme. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy valakit azért ölt meg nem más, mint az öccse, mert ő maga hülye volt…

\- Nem, dehogy – rázta a fejét Astaroth, mire a másik Bukott komolyan megkönnyebbült. – Bár lehet, hogy jobban járt volna.

\- Miért? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve Belial.

\- Bebörtönzésre került egy olyan helyen, ahol csak kín és szenvedés lehet osztályrésze, de erről többet nem mondhatok.

\- Az én hibám – esett újra kétségbe Belial. Szörnyen hangzott, amit hallott, és hogy miatta történt, ez minden büntetésnél rosszabb volt számára.

\- Ne foglalkozz vele – tanácsolta Astaroth szenvtelenül, Belial nem is értette, hogy lehet valaki ilyen érzéketlen. Bár, ha belegondolt, mégiscsak a Pokol egyik nagy hatalmú hercege volt ez az ezüsthajú, szelíd arcú férfi, akármennyire nem látszott annak… - Rajta már senki sem segíthet, magaddal törődj.

\- Magammal? – ismételte Belial.

\- Igen, meg kell gyógyulnod. A bal szárnyad egy csontja elrepedt, óránként kaphatsz fájdalomcsillapítót. Ez Lucifer rendelkezése.

\- Mi? – értetlenkedett az újdonsült Bukott. – És az a főzet, amit a gyó… szóval, amit eddig kaptam? Attól rögtön elmúlt minden a fájdalom.

\- Lahash találmánya, talán Lucifer ezért nem engedélyezte a számodra.

\- Ez nevetséges – esett egyik kétségből a másikba Belial. – Így akar büntetni, ez nyilvánvaló!

\- Mindenesetre én azt ajánlom, húzd meg magad – mondta válasz helyett Astaroth, majd felállt a székről, és távozott. Belial először nem értette, hova megy búcsú nélkül, aztán rájött, hogy közben Lucifer jelent meg, azért sietett kifelé olyan sürgősen az ezüsthajú.

Most nézett egymás szemébe a két testvér az incidens óta először; Belial tekintetében félelem, fájdalom és értetlenség, Luciferéből semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni. Ugyanolyan kifejezéstelen volt az arca is, mint mikor nekiesett a gyógyítónak és a bátyjának, pont ezért volt olyan félelmetes.

\- Hogy érzed magad, drága bátyám?

A hangszíne semleges volt, de ez a kifejezés… volt képe így szólítani azok után, amiket művelt? Belial beleremegett az emlékbe, ahogy Lucifer hátrafeszítette a szárnyát. Csupán azért, hogy megbüntesse, hogy minél nagyobb fájdalmat okozzon neki…

\- Hogy voltál erre képes? – kérdezte Belial rekedten. Nem bírta eljátszani, hogy az történt, amit Astaroth mondott, egyszerűen képtelen volt hazudni saját magának is. – Hogy bánthattál engem, a saját testvéredet ennyire?

\- Azt mondtad, nem történt köztetek semmi – váltott át Lucifer kissé irritáltabb hangnemre, miközben leült Belial betegágya mellé, és ismét keresztbe tette a lábait, mint nemrég. – Szerencséd, hogy még most is ragyog belőled az ártatlanság fénye, különben ennél sokkal rosszabbul jártál volna.

Belial az ajkába harapott. Valahogy nem így képzelte el az ő kistestvérét, mikor kiderült, hogy Lucifer az öccse. Tőle ilyeneket hallani mindennél rosszabb volt.

\- Akkor most már elhiszed?

\- El én – válaszolta nyugodtabban az egykori Arany Angyal. – Viszont annyira ostoba sem vagyok, hogy elhiggyem, ha később nyitok rátok, sem történt volna semmi.

Belial hallgatott, erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Lesütötte a szemét, a hófehér, friss és ropogós takarót tanulmányozta elmélyülten.

\- A gyógyítót többé ne keresd, egy olyan helyen van, ahol ezerszer is megbánja, hogy szemet mert vetni a tulajdonomra.

Belialba mintha tűt szúrtak volna, úgy támadt fel az önérzete. Hogy ő bárkinek a tulajdona is lenne? Nevetséges, ráadásul pont a saját öccséé? Azonban hamar rájött, hogy nincs értelme ellenkeznie. Összeszorította hát a száját, és nem ellenkezett, bár nehezére esett.

\- Egyébként érdekes – folytatta Lucifer, közelebb hajolva a bátyjához. A sötét, egyenes tincsek függönyként hulltak alá. – Csalfa egy teremtés vagy te, nem is gondoltam volna rólad, amilyen ártatlannak tűntél.

Belial ellenkezni akart, azonban inkább továbbra is összeszorított szájjal, könnyes szemmel feküdve meredt a testvérére.

\- De hidd el, kinevelem ezt belőled, így vagy úgy. Én nem osztozkodom, viszont cserébe nagyon sok mindent adhatok. Hatalmat, főleg. Gondold meg. Ráadásul testvérek vagyunk, ez nagyon fontos kötelék. Ne akard, hogy megint fájdalmat kelljen okoznom neked.

Az utolsó mondatot az egykori Arany Angyal halkan, alig hallhatóan mondta, mégis Belial szívébe égtek a szavak. Most már tudta, hogy Lucifertől rettegnie kell mindig, és ezen semmi sem változtathat.

\- Megértetted?

\- Igen – válaszolta gondolkodás nélkül az újonc Bukott. Lucifer elmosolyodott, csak úgy csillogott a vörös szempár.

\- Én is így gondoltam. Gyógyulj meg gyorsan, imádott bátyám, és akkor végre a magamévá tehetlek.

Belial nem reagált, mert ha megszólal, annak biztosan rossz vége lesz. Lucifer kifelé indult a szobából, azonban hirtelen megtorpant az ajtó előtt, és visszafordult.

\- Ja, és óránként kaphatsz fájdalomcsillapítót, már ha megérdemled. Remélem, érted.

Azzal kiment, Belial pedig magára maradt a kusza gondolataival és a rémülettel, ami újra a szívébe mart…


End file.
